Puisqu'il ne reste que nous deux
by Laurent-Olivier
Summary: Proserpine Bradbury, jeune Gryffondor, est le portrait craché de son père : une assurance sans faille, un regard impénétrable et une force de caractère portée par un indéniable talent pour la magie. Pourtant, l'impensable se produit, et le fragile équilibre entre le père et la fille se brise. Mais est-il si facile de renouer après des années à ne plus savoir comment se parler ?
1. Prologue

Fanfiction reprenant l'univers magique inventé par J.K. Rowling mais ne reprenant pas les personnages. Voldemort n'a jamais existé ni Dumbledore ou Harry Potter.

Fanfiction inspirée par les personnages du forum RPG Wiggenweld.

* * *

À cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quelques septièmes années révisaient sur une table bien trop petite pour l'amoncellement de livres et de notes qu'ils y avaient entreposés, un sixième année révisait également, seul, dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et, devant celle-ci, quatre premières années discutaient avec l'insouciance de ceux qui n'ont pas d'examens déterminant pour leur avenir dans les semaines à venir. Proserpine et Avril lisaient les livres sur l'entretien des chaudrons qu'elles avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque le jour même, le leur ayant explosé lors du dernier cours sans raison apparente – même si Avril soupçonnait un des Serpentards d'avoir mis quelque chose dedans. Romeo et Sandy, assis sur le tapis, dispersaient sur la table des dessins moldus, indifférents aux problèmes des jeunes filles.

– Comment tu appelles ça ? demanda Sandy.

– Des bandes-dessinés, répondit Romeo en ouvrant le dernier numéro de Spider-Man que ses parents lui avaient envoyés.

Ses parents, moldus tous les deux, avaient eu des difficultés à comprendre le monde magique où évoluait leur fils dorénavant, si bien que pendant les premiers mois, Romeo n'avait reçu aucune lettre. « Ils ne comprennent pas comment fonctionnent les hiboux » avait-il expliqué à ses amis. Il avait ainsi décidé d'en adopter un pour ne plus avoir à utiliser ceux de l'école. Il avait passé toutes les vacances de Noël à leur montrer ce qu'il fallait faire et, depuis, il recevait au moins une bande dessinée par semaine.

Sandy colla son nez sur la page, perplexe.

– Mais pourquoi ça bouge pas ? geignit Sandy. C'est nul !

– Chut ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent, ici, parle moins fort, ordonna Avril avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé.

Proserpine tourna lentement la tête vers elle sans faire de commentaire. Avril avait tout d'une petite poupée : elle était minuscule, avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés et un nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air angélique devant les professeurs et boudeur le reste du temps. Proserpine n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Grande pour son âge, ses cheveux bruns et raides contrastaient avec une peau très blanche et des yeux noirs gigantesques. Elle avait dans le regard quelque chose qui, même à son âge, la rendait un peu intimidante.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Avril en tournant les pages de _Manuel d'usage pour les chaudrons_ sans même le lire.

Proserpine baissa les yeux sur son propre livre, _Mille et une façon d'entretenir chaudrons et baguette, compilation des meilleurs articles de Sorcière Hebdo_ , où une page entière listait les objets capable d'abîmer les chaudrons, les cailloux en tête de liste.

– Je n'ai rien de concluant, répondit-elle.

Avril soupira et referma brutalement son livre, l'appel d'air faisant voler ses boucles blondes.

– De toute façon, je suis sûre que c'est Amil qui a fait ça... tu sais. Amil Wood-Quelque-Chose, le Serpentard, là ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder en cours. Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui nous a fait un sale coup.

– Ou alors peut-être que tu n'as pas pris soin de ton chaudron, dit Proserpine avec son flegme habituel. Là-dedans ils disent que certaines brosses pour récurer ne sont pas adaptées pour nettoyer du bronze.

– C'est vrai ?

Avril se pencha sur le livre et Proserpine s'écarta pour la laisser lire l'article à son tour.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte un collant ? demanda Sandy, toujours aussi perplexe.

– C'est pas un collant ! rétorqua Romeo. C'est son costume.

– Pourquoi il porte un costume ?

– Bah pour pas qu'on sache que c'est lui, Spider-Man ! C'est son secret, il faut pas qu'on voit son visage.

– Et il a pas de chapeau ? Ni de cape ?

Romeo réfléchit un instant.

– Hum, non. Mais les araignées n'ont pas de cape et pas de chapeau non plus. C'est peut-être pour ça ?

– Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de ton truc. Je suis sûr que le proviseur de Poudlard a plus de pouvoirs à lui tout seul que tous tes supers-héros réunis. Et en plus, tes dessins, eux, ils bougent pas.

– Oui bah les bande-dessinées ça ne bouge pas, mais on comprend les gestes qu'ils font quand même. Regarde, dit Romeo en lui pointant une case, là on voit bien qu'il se balance dans les airs au bout de sa toile, y'a des petits traits pour montrer qu'il bouge.

Proserpine les regardait se disputer amicalement avec une certaine nonchalance. Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, et Sandy ne réagit pas quand la pointe de sa chaussure vint taper le bas de son dos. Dans leur petit groupe, Proserpine et lui étaient certainement les moins proches de tous. Ils ne se parlaient jamais en l'absence des autres et étaient mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Proserpine trouvait que Sandy n'était pas très malin, qu'il ne parlait pas toujours correctement aux filles et qu'il se vantait trop, comme à Noël où il avait crié sur tous les toits avoir reçu de ses parents un nouveau balais très cher, alors que les premières années n'avaient même pas le droit d'en avoir un. Quant à Sandy, il trouvait Proserpine hautaine et froide, et il jalousait également son amitié avec Romeo, comme si elle pouvait le lui voler.

Les deux garçons entreprirent faire des dessins – un nouveau super-héros pour l'un et un joueur de Quidditch pour l'autre. Ils firent l'erreur de demander à Proserpine de les aider à les ensorceler avant d'avoir fini, ce qui fit que très vite des personnages à qui il manquait un bras ou des jambes refusèrent de continuer à être dessiné.

– Mais arrête de bouger ! s'énerva Sandy. Comment tu veux attraper le Vif d'Or s'il te manque un bras...

– Non, regarde Prosy, j'ai bien fait comme ils disent là-dedans. J'ai tout bien nettoyé comme il faut. C'est forcément ce Serpentard qui a mis un truc dans notre potion, il n'y a pas d'autre explication !

– On utilisera mon chaudron la prochaine fois.

– Oui... le mien est inutilisable maintenant de toute façon, soupira Avril.

Puis, une silhouette se détacha dans l'obscurité, une silhouette d'adulte. Personne n'avait remarqué que quelqu'un était passé derrière le tableau qui donnait accès à la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, un certain malaise prit possession des enfants. Même s'il était samedi soir, certains professeurs n'acceptaient pas que des élèves traînassent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le professeur qui était entré resta en retrait, s'étant arrêté dès qu'on l'eût remarqué. Romeo se pencha vers Sandy.

– C'est le directeur ! murmura-t-il.

– Mais non lui c'est le vice-directeur... je crois.

– C'est quoi son nom ?

Ils se turent instantanément lorsque l'homme posa les yeux sur eux.

– Je dois parler à Proserpine en privé.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, calme, comme elle l'était toujours.

– Vous autres, allez vous coucher.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est le week-end ! s'exclama Avril, la seule qui osait jamais répondre aux adultes.

Romeo et Sandy lui lancèrent un regard apeuré, l'incitant à ne pas en ajouter. Résignée, et sans cacher que cela l'agaçait, Avril rangea les livres et quitta le canapé, bientôt suivi par les deux garçons. Seul Romeo se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie, restée sur le canapé, avant de monter l'escalier.

Ils comprendraient les jours suivants que Proserpine Bradbury était la fille de Ruber Bradbury, le professeur qui était entré. Elle ne leur dirait pas, ils l'apprendraient par les autres.

Ruber invita sa fille à quitter la pièce en posant timidement sa main sur son dos. Elle ne posa pas de question, supposant qu'ils auraient plus de chance d'être écoutés s'ils parlaient dans la salle commune. Bizarrement, elle sentait que si son père avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'on les entendît. Et surtout pas ses amis.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant le tableau. Ruber se mit à la hauteur de sa fille, un genou à terre, et la regarda un moment. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, mais pas seulement – ils partageaient le même caractère, les mêmes pouvoirs, la même aura particulière, un peu impressionnante, un peu froide, très charismatique. Ils partageaient la même maison, de vrais Gryffondors tous les deux. Finalement, la mère de Proserpine, elle n'avait jamais eu sa place, dans tout ça. Proserpine ne ressemblait pas à sa mère du tout.

C'était peut-être pour ça que, ce matin-là, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Seule, dans son quartier moldu, loin de son mari et sa fille qui lui avaient été enlevés par une école qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir de ses yeux. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était partie, parce qu'elle se sentait trop à l'écart. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui créait la vie dans leur famille. Elle était la seule à pouvoir parler à Ruber, la seule à savoir comment parler à Proserpine.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il devait apprendre à composer sans elle. Ruber, qui regardait sa fille dans le fond des yeux, ceux qui étaient parfaitement les siens, lui prit les épaules. Il lui annonça la terrible nouvelle d'une voix qui ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de flancher.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais, et pleurèrent tous les deux, en silence. De longues minutes, de longues heures, ils pleurèrent la perte de la personne qu'ils aimaient tous les deux profondément. Le seul autre membre de leur famille.

Ils le comprendraient, plus tard. Sans le ciment qui maintenait leur famille unie, ils ne tiendraient pas. Et, avec les années, ils ne cesseraient plus de s'éloigner. Bientôt, ils ne se parleraient même plus.

Ils auraient dû se soutenir, se sauver l'un l'autre. À la place, ils se quittèrent et souffrirent, seuls, chacun de leur côté, pendant des années.

Et, ce jour-là, ce fut toute la famille Bradbury qui s'en alla.


	2. Chapitre 1

– Sandy Lindon a perdu le Souafle !

– Pas très étonnant vu sa posture. En septième année et toujours pas capable de tenir sur un balai, soupira Proserpine.

Neptune McFly, sa camarade de Serdaigle, lui lança un regard effaré, comme à chaque fois que sa camarade disait quelque chose. Essayer de trafiquer son micro avant le début du match n'avait pas suffit et tout le monde dans les tribunes pouvait entendre les remarques acerbes de la jeune Gryffondor. Neptune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Proserpine était aussi populaire en tant que commentatrice alors qu'elle ne prenait même pas le Quidditch au sérieux ! Les poings serrés, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le match. Le professeur Carthaigh, lui, timide comme il l'était toujours, réagissait d'une voix si basse que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

– Serpentard a perdu le Souafle. Lindon le récupère, ah, il veut sa revanche ! Woodpick le bloque depuis le début de la rencontre, il n'a pas pu encore marquer mais il compte bien le faire !

– Si seulement il en était capable.

– Miss Bradbury s'il-vous-p-

– Il fonce vers les buts ! hurla Neptune en coupant la parole à son professeur sans s'en rendre compte. Il va marquer !

– Il ne le fera pas, trancha Proserpine.

Un grand soupire venu des tribunes vint confirmer ses dires. Neptune ne put s'empêcher de jurer car, même en étant du côté des Serpentards, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Proserpine eût raison. Depuis le terrain, Sandy foudroya la jeune commentatrice du regard, attendant bien qu'elle s'en rendît compte, et glissa quelque chose aux membres de l'équipe dont il était le capitaine. Proserpine le soupçonna un instant de leur avoir demandé de la viser avec le Cognard, comme il le faisait au moins une fois par match. Elle était habituée et l'évitait à chaque fois – ce qui n'était pas difficile, un Cognard n'était pas censé viser n'importe qui non plus.

– Dix points pour Serpentard ! Les premiers. Il faut dire que l'équipe est en très grande forme aujourd'hui !

– Ce système de point est vraiment inutile. Je suppose qu'il est censé faire croire que les autres membres de l'équipe en dehors de l'attrapeur servent à quelque chose, mais statiquement ils sont loin du compte.

– N'importe quoi ! s'énerva Neptune en oubliant de suivre le match, ne remarquant pas les dix points supplémentaires pour Serpentard. Une équipe peut très bien gagner sans attraper le Vif d'Or !

– Dans le cas où l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse est suffisamment idiot pour l'attraper et ainsi faire perdre son équipe. Même Gryffondor n'en serait pas cap-

Proserpine évita de justesse le Cognard qui avait foncé sur elle, s'étant faite surprendre. Elle entendit l'arbitre hurler de tout son soul sur Julie McFly, une des batteurs de l'équipe de Sandy, mais celle-ci ne fut pas inquiétée plus que cela, n'ayant pas atteint sa cible. Proserpine s'en fichait bien, elle était seulement agacée d'avoir été coupée. Neptune n'avait rien raté mais ne s'en enthousiasma pas – elle ne trouvait pas l'attitude de Julie McFly appropriée.

– Bon... très bien, dit-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur le match. Où en est le score ? Quarante à zéro ! Mais... enfin. Les Serpentards ont une avance considérable et... Oh ! Sandy s'avance vers les buts ! Il prend tous les Serpentards par surprise ! Il marque ! Ah, ah ! Bravo Sandy !

Proserpine soupira dans le micro. Toutes les filles étaient fans de Sandy, même lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'équipe adverse, et elle avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait même réussi à vendre dans la cour des badges avec un lion qui rugissait dès qu'on prononçait son nom. Un professeur lui avait très vite tout confisqué mais Proserpine avait vu Neptune en acheter un – celle-ci ne l'avait cependant jamais épinglée à sa chemise.

– Ils rattrapent leur retard !

– Quarante à dix ? ironisa-t-elle d'une voix égale. C'est un score pitoyable, pour une équipe comme pour l'autre. Woodpick est à peine plus stable sur son balais qu'un première année, c'est miraculeux qu'il ait réussi à marquer. Et on est déjà à vingt minutes de temps perdu.

– Mais tais-toi !

Le professeur Carthaigh dit quelque chose mais sa voix fut très vite couverte par les acclamations du public.

– Tiens, je crois que les attrapeurs ont repéré le Vif d'Or.

Neptune se leva pour mieux le voir.

– Ils descendent en piqué vers le sol ! Attention au choc! hurla-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ils se redressèrent bien avant et montèrent haut dans le ciel. Personne ne prêta attention aux dix points supplémentaires marqués par Gryffondor.

– C'est Oliver qui l'aura, dit Proserpine, la tête reposant dans sa main. C'est le seul attrapeur de cette année qui soit crédible.

– Comment tu pourrais savoir ça, toi ? Tu t'intéresses même pas au Quidditch ! répliqua Neptune en oubliant que tout le monde avait entendu sa remarque.

Sa camarade ne répondit pas. L'une comme l'autre regardaient les poursuiveurs descendre de nouveau vers le terrain en piqué. Oliver avait une avance évidente sur Miles, son opposante Gryffondor, et la dépassait d'au moins un mètre. Pourtant, à la surprise de tout le monde, y compris Proserpine – qui haussa même les sourcils – il fut percuté de plein fouet par un Cognard qui le fit tomber de son balais. Miles, sans être déconcentrée, se jeta sur le Vif d'Or et, d'un geste triomphant, le montra à la foule. Neptune, prise de court, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

– C'est... c'est Gryffondor qui gagne le match ! Serpentard a dominé tout le long mais Miles a été plus fort qu'Oliver !

– C'est McFly qui a été plus forte qu'Oliver. Sans ce Cognard, il ne serait pas tombé de son balais.

– C'est le jeu, Bradbury ! Il avait qu'à l'éviter. Tu es seulement énervée de t'être trompée sur lui.

Proserpine ne s'était pas trompée, mais le dire ne servait à rien. Neptune continua à commenter, refaisant tout le fil du match qui n'avait duré que vingt-trois minutes. Sandy, trop heureux d'avoir finalement gagné, en oublia même de s'énerver contre la commentatrice. Encore sur son balais, il vola près des tribunes et tapa dans les mains des élèves de sa maison. Neptune lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il vînt la voir également mais il ne le fit pas.

Quand l'excitation retomba, tout le monde commença à s'en aller. Proserpine, la première, se leva de sa chaise en soupirant et descendit les quelques marches qui donnaient sur la tribune des spectateurs. Elle préféra partir du côté Serpentard car elle était toujours moins sévère avec leur équipe qu'avec celle de cet idiot de Sandy Lindon. La plupart d'entre eux l'appréciaient plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, et se demandaient pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri dans leur propre maison. La raison était simple : plus qu'autre chose, Proserpine n'avait peur de rien. En traversant la foule, qui lui laissait assez naturellement la place de passer, une voix l'interpella.

– Bradbury, attends !

Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite cette voix et fut légèrement étonnée de voir Avril ici, puisqu'elle n'était pas du bon côté des gradins. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais, même à dix-sept ans, son aspect de poupée de porcelaine n'avait pas disparu. Ses cheveux étaient seulement plus longs, aujourd'hui, et des couches de maquillage cachaient une peau devenue disgracieuse, même si elle n'en était pas moins belle pour autant.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu... tu...

Ses joues rosirent.

– Tu n'avais pas à parler des joueurs comme ça !

– Pourquoi ça ? Ça fait deux ans que je suis commentatrice, si on avait eu à y redire on m'aurait déjà renvoyée.

– Tu n'aurais jamais gardé la place si ton père n'était pas vice-directeur !

Cette réflexion ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle tourna les talons sans même répondre.

– Attends, je n'ai pas terminé !

– Pourquoi t'énerves-tu seulement maintenant ? répondit-elle en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

– Oui et bien... j'aurais dû le faire bien avant. Tu es irrespectueuse, et grossière !

Quelques Serpentards se tournèrent vers elles.

– Tu te trompes. Je suis franche, c'est tout.

– N'importe quoi, ce que tu as dit sur Amil... ce n'était pas vrai !

– Amil Woodpick ? Il est mauvais, à peine passable comme poursuiveur. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Ça peut me faire que c'est mon petit-ami ! Et tu n'as pas à parler de lui comme ça !

– Woodpick est ton petit-ami ? Mais tu le détestes.

Le visage d'Avril se tordit de haine.

– J'avais douze ans à l'époque, Proserpine ! J'ai évolué depuis !

Puis, elle la détailla de haut en bas avec amertume.

– Mais pas toi apparemment.

Proserpine déglutit.

– Je continuerai à faire comme je fais d'habitude, désolée que ça te déplaise, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

– Je n'ai pas fini de te parler !

– Moi si.

Puis, sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, Proserpine fendit la foule et descendit des tribunes pour rejoindre l'intérieur du château.

Elle et Avril n'étaient plus amies depuis longtemps. Il y avait d'abord eu les lettres, l'été entre la première et la deuxième année, auxquelles elle n'avait pas répondues. Les excuses qu'elle ne lui avait pas présentées à la rentrée. La complicité qui avait fini par s'éteindre. La mort de sa mère qu'elle lui avait cachée – c'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qu'Avril ne lui avait pas pardonnée. Une violente dispute en deuxième année avait éclaté et, depuis, plus rien. Proserpine ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un petit-ami et c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait appris qu'elle avait raté ses BUSES l'année précédente.

Mais son amitié, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Ni de celle de Romeo. Ils auraient dû comprendre ça.

Dans la cour du château, l'équipe de Gryffondor fêtait sa victoire et chantait la gloire de leur batteur et de leur attrapeur, les deux filles du jour. Proserpine, depuis le couloir, n'envisagea pas du tout de les rejoindre. Elle trouvait leurs réjouissances abrutissantes et se fichait bien que sa maison eût gagné le match, ça ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Dans son dos, un bruit de feu d'artifice la fit se retourner. Romeo émergea d'un petit nuage de fumée en titubant.

– J'en ai dans les yeux !

Proserpine l'éventa d'une main paresseuse.

Voilà des années qu'il essayait de créer un nuage de fumée qui pourrait s'activer dès qu'il le voudrait, pour donner à ses apparitions un petit quelque chose de plus épique. Mais Romeo, la magie, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Ses notes aux BUSEs figuraient parmi les pires de toute l'histoire de l'école mais, loin de l'attrister, il savait déjà qu'après ses études il irait travailler dans le café de ses parents moldus. C'était d'ailleurs cette raison qui avait convaincu les professeurs de ne pas le faire redoubler tout le long de sa scolarité. Aussi, même un petit nuage de fumée lui posait des problèmes. Proserpine avait bien essayé de lui donner des cours mais ça semblait inutile.

Sans qu'elle l'aidât d'une quelconque façon, il trouva un bout de mur pour s'y adosser, les larmes aux yeux.

– J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ! rit-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?

– Tout. Tu ne tiens même pas ta baguette correctement.

Loin de se vexer, Romeo s'en amusa et rangea sa baguette. Il utilisa le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux – celui qu'il mettait pour garder son identité secrète de super-héros – pour tamponner ses paupières avec. Même à seize ans, Romeo était toujours un gamin. Il se proclamait seul super-héros de tout Poudlard et adorait sauver les demoiselles en détresse. Cela plaisait beaucoup aux filles, d'ailleurs, car il était loin d'être laid. Mais lui, les filles, ou les garçons, il ne les voyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas quand Proserpine, indifférente à ses charmes, lui expliquait que s'il avait autant de femmes à sauver c'était certainement parce qu'elles le faisaient exprès pour qu'il les portât dans ses bras. Romeo était particulièrement beau, avec sa beau bronzée et ses cheveux en bataille, mais lui qui ne ressentait d'attirance pour personne avait certainement du mal à concevoir qu'on en ressentît pour lui.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'essuyer les yeux, il vint à la gauche de Proserpine qui, impassible, regardait la fête qui avait eu lieu dans la cour. Ils n'avaient même pas enlevé leurs tenues, remarqua-t-elle.

– Tu as vu ? C'est Gryffondor qui a gagné. C'est cool, non ? Sandy est super content, ça se voit. Ce sera la fête toute la nuit dans la salle commune.

Romeo s'en amusait. Proserpine n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait être ami avec Sandy – ce type prétentieux et imbuvable, qui posait un regard dominateur sur toutes les filles qui l'entouraient.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le capitaine de l'équipe se détacha de la foule et se dirigea vers eux. Le sourire sur ses lèvres agaça Proserpine qui tourna les talons pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

– Bah alors, Bradbury ! On est pas contente parce j'ai battu son équipe chérie ?

Elle aurait pu partir mais s'arrêta tout de même.

– J'ai jamais compris comment t'as pu atterrir chez nous, sincèrement. Tu te la pètes exactement comme eux.

Elle se retourna.

– Si ton équipe a gagné ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

– C'est ça ! C'est moi le capitaine, même si tu ne supportes pas cette idée, la victoire de n'importe quel membre de l'équipe est forcément due à la mienne. Et même sans ça je reste le meilleur joueur.

– Le moins mauvais.

Julie McFly qui se trouvait dans le dos de Sandy fit un bruit de crachas.

– La vérité te dérange, ajouta-t-elle. Mais effectivement, aujourd'hui, vous avez réussi à gagner. Étonnamment.

– Mais quelle connasse, j'y crois pas ! s'énerva-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Ose me le redire. Tu saurais même pas soulever un Souafle si tu essayais. Sans ta baguette, tu n'es plus rien !

– Hey, Sandy, calme-toi ! dit Romeo, toujours souriant. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Elle dit ça pour plaisanter, mon vieux.

Les deux Gryffondors se jaugèrent du regard. Ils ne plaisantaient absolument pas, il n'y avait que Romeo pour le croire. Sandy abandonna le duel et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

– J'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour la supporter, dit-il en lui tapant les épaules. On va en salle commune, tu viens avec nous ?

– OK ! Proserpine, tu viens ?

– Mais non, l'invite pas ! soupira-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre distinctement, elle tourna les talons.

– Non merci.

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied sur la première marche, un écusson vert lui bloqua le passage. Un peu agacée intérieurement, elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui, à la prendre à partie.

Tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers Mike Oliver, l'attrapeur des Serpentards, l'escalier se déplaça sur la gauche, la forçant à se tenir à la rambarde.

– Bradbury ! lui dit-il avec un visage enthousiaste. Je voulais te remercier, pour tout à l'heure.

Proserpine le regarda, sans comprendre. Oliver était immense, plus mince que le manche de son balais, et avait des cicatrices d'acné sur le visage. Un peu de sang recouvrait son menton, probablement à cause du Cognard qu'il avait reçu, mais il semblait en bon état. Même si on se moquait moins de lui depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch l'année précédente, il était encore la risée de beaucoup d'élèves à cause de son physique un peu atypique. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un garçon désagréable.

– Tu as dit que j'étais le seul attrapeur crédible cette année. Je t'ai entendue. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison mais... ça m'a fait plaisir.

Proserpine haussa un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire plaisir, répondit-elle.

– Oui, je me doute. Enfin, tu es bien la seule à le penser en tout cas.

– Si tu veux que les autres comprennent ce qu'il en est vraiment, évite le Cognard la prochaine fois.

Oliver eut un beau rire, plein de sympathie, et lui fit un signe de main.

– Ouais, compte sur moi ! Je veux pas que ce foutu Lindon gagne encore une fois ! Il est vraiment imbuvable ce mec, pas vrai ?

Tous les garçons détestaient Sandy à cause de sa popularité, probablement lui plus que les autres. Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Oliver lui fit un sourire et descendit l'escalier, la laissant seule avec une sensation étrange dans l'estomac. Personne ne l'avait remerciée pour quelque chose depuis longtemps, et même cette fois-là, elle trouvait ça injustifié. Oliver était doué, tout simplement, il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir qu'elle l'admît. Elle espéra qu'il ne le refît plus jamais.

Proserpine s'engouffra dans le couloir du septième étage en espérant rejoindre les dortoirs avant d'avoir à croiser les autres dans la salle commune. Elle passa devant le bureau de son père, qui en sortit peu de temps après son passage. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne se dirent rien, Ruber partant dans la direction opposée.

S'il y avait bien une seule personne dans l'école qui n'avait rien à lui dire, c'était son père.

Pour Proserpine, cette année scolaire s'annonçait aussi longue que les autres.


	3. Chapitre 2

Proserpine avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

L'été commençait à se faire sentir. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier juillet. Son année scolaire était officiellement terminée elle avait onze ans. Elle en aurait douze dans trois jours. Proserpine n'avait pas assisté aux dernières semaines de cours. Après que son père lui eut annoncé le décès de sa mère à l'école, ils étaient rentrés tous les deux. Tous les jours un hiboux venait lui apporter du courrier de l'école : de la part d'Avril principalement, mais aussi de Romeo. Mais il y avait également des lettres pour son père, de la part d'autres professeurs, lettres qu'il ne lisait pas plus qu'elle lisait les siennes.

Il était dix heures du matin mais elle aurait pu manger un bœuf tout entier. Affalée sur son lit, elle ne s'était même pas changé pour dormir. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa le salon d'un pas pressé. La chambre de son père était la première pièce à côté de la cuisine, tout juste séparée par un couloir. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile pour lui de se lever et de faire à manger, non ? Proserpine frappa timidement à sa porte.

– Papa ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait bien qu'il était là.

– Papa ! Papa j'ai faim. Pourquoi tu viens pas faire à manger ? J'en ai marre de téléphoner pour commander du chinois. J'aime pas la nourriture chinoise.

Proserpine soupira et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, comme si le fait de commander à manger une fois encore lui était insupportable. Énervée, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner du tout, sa mère ne lui avait pas appris et Proserpine ne l'avait jamais vu faire. C'était stupide : pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité pendant qu'elle était encore là ? Elle aurait pu la regarder, lui poser des questions, lui demander des conseils. Elle aurait pu en profiter simplement pour passer du temps avec elle.

C'était incroyable le nombre de choses insignifiantes qui lui revenaient en mémoire, maintenant que sa mère n'était plus là. La cuisine, au début, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était surtout sa présence, sa gentillesse, sa mauvaise humeur aussi. Puis ses cheveux qui sentaient le shampoing, ses vêtements toujours noirs. Le fait qu'elle lui rapportait toujours un cadeau quand elle faisait des courses. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle lui avait offert un joli pull que Proserpine n'avait pas quitté depuis son retour, même pas pour le laver.

Elle réfléchit sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle était grande mais pas au point d'atteindre les étagères du haut où il y avait les assiettes, mais dans les tiroirs du bas il y avait les casseroles et les poêles. Utiliser la magie aurait pu tout arranger mais c'était interdit en dehors de l'école – puis, de toute façon, son frigo était vide. Un soupire lui échappa. Elle savait que sa mère gardait des bocaux de haricots en haut de l'étagère.

Proserpine tira une chaise et la colla au comptoir. Mais, encore trop basse, seuls le bout de son doigt toucha le bocal qui était loin au fond. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étira ses bras mais, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le prendre, elle perdit son équilibre et la chaise tomba en arrière. Proserpine ouvrit un tiroir en essayant de s'y retenir et chuta sur le sol, s'ouvrant le coude sur le bord du comptoir. Le bocal se fracassa par terre en mille morceaux et les haricots s'éparpillèrent tout autour d'elle. Tombée sur les fesses, une violente douleur envahit son coccyx et son dos. Elle prit un moment à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Du sang coulait le long de son avant-bras et la blessure dans son coude lui laissait une impression piquante de brûlure.

Proserpine regarda autour d'elle : la chaise renversée, les haricots par terre – peut-être devenus immangeables, ses propres bras ballants et douloureux.

– Papa ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle l'appela encore une fois et des sanglots envahirent sa bouche. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler et Proserpine prit ses jambes dans ses bras.

– Papa ! Papa, viens !

Des pleurs dévalèrent ses joues blanches et abîmées. Incapable de les arrêter, Proserpine hurla encore.

– Papa ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens pas m'aider ?!

Son cri avait résonné dans toute la maison, il ne fut même pas étouffé par ses sanglots devenus incontrôlables. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis ce jour-là, à Poudlard. La première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi seule en sachant que quelqu'un était juste à côté.

– Papa...

Mais elle ne réussit plus à parler. Elle ne réussit pas à lui demander encore pourquoi il ne venait pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle continua à pleurer, assise au milieu des débris de verres, pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter.

Puis, dans l'après-midi, Proserpine se leva, passa le balais et commanda à manger – elle apporta une assiette dans la chambre de son père, comme à chaque fois. Elle se promit alors, pour le lendemain, d'apprendre à cuisiner. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire, elle le ferait à sa place.


	4. Chapitre 3

Proserpine se brossait les cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir de Romeo. Ce jour-là, ils avaient une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et elle était allée le voir pour se rendre dans la cour avec lui. Romeo était assis sur son lit où il avait formé un puits pour y mettre tous les dragées de Bertie Crochue qu'il avait sur lui. Il essayait de les déplacer jusque dans le creux de sa main avec sa baguette et, à chaque fois qu'il réussissait, disait en même temps :

– Télékinésie !

Cela semblait le faire rire, mais Proserpine l'écoutait à peine. Elle ne le considérait pas vraiment comme son ami mais, parfois, ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Comme aujourd'hui. Ils se sépareraient à la seconde où Romeo rejoindrait Sandy pour se balader avec lui, aussi ils restaient là quelques minutes avant d'y aller. Les garçons de septième année qui passaient par là leur jetaient des regards surpris : des filles dans les dortoirs des garçons, et surtout des filles comme Proserpine, ce n'était pas très courant.

– C'est peut-être l'heure d'y aller, dit Romeo sans avoir l'air pressé pour autant.

– Probablement.

Proserpine se mit les cheveux derrières les oreilles. Ils n'atteignaient même pas ses épaules mais elle les aimait bien : ils étaient jolis, lisses et brillants, comme ceux de sa mère. Elle prenait un soin tout particulier à s'en occuper – et si elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touchât, l'idée qu'on pût lui caresser les cheveux lui était véritablement insupportable. Heureusement, compte tenu son caractère, ce genre de choses ne risquait pas d'arriver. Même Romeo ne le faisait pas.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, lui prit le miroir des mains et le rangea dans ses affaires. Proserpine remit correctement sa cape sur les épaules et Romeo l'imita en faisant un bruit de vent.

– Tu prends ton masque ? demanda-t-elle, sans être vraiment intéressée par la réponse.

– Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils descendirent les marches qui donnaient sur la salle commune avant de se rendre dans la cour. Les couloirs étaient relativement peu remplis et Proserpine ne prononça pas un mot tout le long du chemin. Romeo semblait également plus calme que d'habitude.

Sandy demanda à son meilleur ami de le rejoindre d'un signe de main et Proserpine oublia de répondre à son « À plus tard ! ». Depuis que Gryffondor avait gagné le match, plus aucun membre de l'équipe ne pouvait passer à côté d'elle sans lui lancer un regard mauvais ou une remarque blessante. Peut-être était-ce une vengeance pour l'année précédente où Gryffondor avait lamentablement perdu en finale, suite à un très mauvais match auquel Proserpine avait évidemment assisté et commenté avec sa franchise habituelle. Elle s'en fichait d'être la cible de leur égocentrisme mal placé mais, lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, il devenait difficile de s'approcher d'eux, même par défaut. D'autant plus que, ne faisant aucun cadeau aux autres équipes, d'autres joueurs également lui témoignaient une certaine affliction avec plus ou moins de subtilité.

Proserpine se mit à part, s'adossant à un muret en attendant l'arrivée du professeur accompagnateur. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire au Pré-Au-Lard mais elle envisageait de s'acheter quelques livres avec l'argent que lui donnait son père – il ne lui donnait jamais directement mais lui faisait parvenir une petite quantité de gallions par le hiboux familial tous les mois. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble se réduisait comme peau de chagrin, et ils ne discutaient jamais plus de cinq minutes. Si ça devait durer plus longtemps, cela signifiait que Ruber souhaitait aborder un sujet qui finissait forcément par énerver Proserpine.

Aujourd'hui le professeur accompagnateur était Carthaigh, le professeur de botanique et directeur de Serdaigle : Proserpine ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle aurait pu critiquer son manque total d'autorité, sa voix toute faible qui ne portait pas au-delà d'un mètre, sa posture complètement renfermée, ou même tous les passe-droits qu'il accordait à cette élève insupportable de sixième année, Amethyste Rosenbach, et ce sans aucune raison. Elle aurait pu dire qu'il ne méritait pas son poste de directeur car il était loin d'avoir les épaules pour. Mais, si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait que, par dessus tout, elle détestait le lien qu'il entretenait avec son père, lui qui le considérait comme s'il était le sien.

Proserpine avait observé la même chose avec l'assistant de Mademoiselle Euphrasie, l'infirmière de l'école. Ils avaient tous les deux cette admiration mêlée d'adoration quand ils parlaient à son père : ils cherchaient toujours sa reconnaissance et vivaient dans la crainte constante de le décevoir. Proserpine détestait le fait qu'il se comportait plus comme un père avec eux – en leur donnant des conseils, en leur montrant quoi faire, en leur disant ce qui était bien ou mal – qu'avec elle. Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais admis – elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'éprouver une telle jalousie infantile envers des adultes. Elle préférait se dire qu'elle les détestait car ils étaient tous deux des incompétents, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, et que son père n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre pour constamment le gâcher avec eux.

– Excusez-moi... Miss Bradbury, hésita le professeur Carthaigh en posant sur elle un regard mal assuré.

Certainement car elle était la fille de l'homme qu'il admirait tant, il était toujours embarrassé de lui adresser la parole. Il lui fit un signe qui supposait qu'elle devait rejoindre le groupe qui partait mais, avant qu'elle pût se redresser, Ruber vint se placer près d'elle.

– Attends Caesius, je dois parler à Proserpine.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Carthaigh s'en excusa plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ce qui fit soupirer le père de Proserpine.

– Je te l'amènerai après, accompagne les autres.

– D'accord, pardon. J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Il partit à moitié à reculons et Proserpine s'adossa de nouveau au mur, les mains dans le dos et regardant ses pieds. Non pas que la présence de son père l'intimidât d'une quelconque façon, mais elle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de lui parler. Il était très rare qu'il vînt ainsi la chercher pour lui dire quelque chose.

– Proserpine, tonna-t-il pour qu'elle levât les yeux vers lui.

Elle obtempéra calmement, impassible. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme souvent, et avait deux imposantes cernes sous les yeux. Même s'il avait l'air fatigué en permanence, ce jour-là, c'était particulièrement visible.

Un instant passa où ils se regardèrent simplement. Proserpine le devina en train de chercher ses mots. Il finit par prendre quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de sa veste – il s'agissait d'un petit parchemin qu'il lui agita sous le nez, visiblement mécontent.

– L'Érudit vous a fait écrire vos vœux pendant son cours d'histoire de la magie. Tu as écrit que tu voulais devenir Auror.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Et alors ?

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? Depuis quand tu sais que tu veux devenir Auror ?

– Depuis un an à peu près.

Proserpine, qui savait lire sur le visage de son père, y découvrit une certaine surprise accompagnée d'agacement. L'Érudit avait déjà posé cette question l'année précédente, dans la perspective de passer les BUSES en fin d'année, mais elle n'avait rien écrit. Elle savait parfaitement que son père le lirait et n'avait pas souhaité le mettre au courant. À l'époque.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais pu te conseiller pour tes examens.

– Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, je les ai très bien réussis.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose qui signifiait qu'il le savait parfaitement, qu'il aurait dû comprendre que si elle travaillait autant c'était bien pour atteindre un objectif. Il l'avait à peine félicitée pour ses résultats – elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le fît, mais elle l'avait espéré, quelque part. Même en sachant qu'il ne faisait pas parce qu'il était pudique.

– Si tu tenais tant à le savoir, tu aurais dû me poser la question.

– Je te laissais le temps de te décider. Je ne voulais pas te mettre de pression.

– Et bien, tu as réussi.

Elle était tellement en colère contre lui, au fond. Aucune bonne intention de sa part n'était jamais véritablement louable.

– Je dois rejoindre les autres.

– Tu iras plus tard, on doit encore discuter.

– Et pour dire quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais maintenant tu le sais. Fin de la discussion.

– Proserpine parle-moi correctement.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla-t-elle en passant dans son dos.

– Proserpine reviens ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à partir !

Elle le fit malgré tout – parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Il la laissait partir car, depuis le début, il ne l'avait jamais retenue.

Cette fois encore elle s'en alla, et au pas de course, pour rattraper les autres. Cette fois encore il la regarda partir sans rien faire.

Il était trop tard. Proserpine était grande, maintenant. Elle avait bien grandi depuis.

* * *

L'après-midi fut un peu longue. Proserpine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer, repassant en boucle sa courte dispute avec son père – elles n'étaient jamais bien longues, tant le dialogue était mort entre eux. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle, même s'ils étaient infimes, ils étaient là quelque part mais pour elle, ça ne signifiait rien. Il n'avait pas été là au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin, il n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir. C'était elle qui avait dû s'occuper de lui pendant les mois où il ne se levait plus et ne mangeait presque pas. Comment continuer à être son père après ça ? Il ne s'était pas comporté comme tel au moment où ça importait le plus.

Il avait fait de Proserpine quelqu'un d'autonome : une personne mature qui pouvait régler ses problèmes toute seule et qui se débrouillait parfaitement bien au quotidien, y compris pour les examens ou le choix de carrière. Il ne pouvait pas espérer contrôler sa vie à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était.

Perdue dans les allées de Fleury & Bott, Proserpine ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Tous les livres dont elle pourrait avoir besoin se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, et il était peut-être idiot de dépenser de l'argent pour des livres. Elle pourrait toujours acheter des romans mais Proserpine n'aimait pas les romances niaises qui sortaient à foison en ce moment et qui occupaient le plus les étagères.

Au fond d'une allée, elle trouva une rangée de livres sur le sport. Le Quidditch principalement mais également des livres d'explication sur les sports moldus en grand nombre. Proserpine voulut en prendre un sur les jeux de raquette mais fit tomber un autre ouvrage sans faire exprès. Elle le ramassa, curieuse : le livre était carré et plutôt fin, comme un album. La couverture beige et rouge était jolie, représentant un terrain de Quidditch, et dans des lettres bien calligraphiées le titre était inscrit en relief : _Quidditch – Exercices et entraînement_. Proserpine le feuilleta avec nonchalance, lisant sans réellement lire ce qui était écrit. Il y avait surtout des images pour expliquer des exercices à faire pour s'échauffer, sur le sol et dans les airs. Puis, selon les postes, il y avait des conseils spécifiques.

– Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, toi ? Enfin, depuis le temps 'faut dire. Tu comptes enfin apprendre les règles ?

Proserpine se tourna vers Julie McFly, indifférente à sa remarque, puis remit le nez dans le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle ne comptait pas perdre son temps à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

– Trop prétentieuse pour répondre, c'est ça ? J'ai compris.

Julie remit sa queue de cheval derrière son épaule en soupirant. Proserpine l'observa un instant et, juste en voyant la tranche, reconnut les ouvrages qu'elle avait sous le bras.

– Ce n'est pas avec ça tu passeras tes ASPICS, tu sais.

Piquée au vif, la jeune joueuse de Quidditch donna un coup de menton sur le côté.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Les livres que tu as pris. C'est la collection des fiches de lectures pour passer ses ASPICS.

– Ah... he bien... balbutia-t-elle, un peu gênée. Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître !

– Tout le monde sait ça. Mais moi je n'en ai pas besoin pour réussir aux examens.

– Arrête un peu de te la péter !

Puis, Julie fit quelques pas dans sa direction, baissant un peu la voix.

– T'es pas si bonne que ça !

– Je n'ai presque eu que des O aux BUSES, dit-elle sans sortir le nez de son livre. Et trois Efforts Exceptionnels.

Le corps de Julie se figea – apparemment, elle l'ignorait sincèrement. Proserpine ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser, ni en quoi cela la regardait, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de cacher ses résultats. Elle continua à lire les exercices proposés pour entraîner les attrapeurs mais Julie, pas encore décidée à partir, se rapprocha encore.

– Tu les as vraiment jamais utilisés ces livres ? demanda-t-elle en les lui tendant.

La couverture bleue des deux volumes qu'elle avait pris attirèrent son regard. Un pour les potions et l'autre pour la métamorphose.

Sur le ton de la confidence, Julie ajouta, agacée :

– J'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en prendre plus de deux.

– Non je ne les ai jamais utilisés.

– Bah comment tu sais qu'ils sont nuls, alors ?

– Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

Julie la regardait avec une moue énervée. Probablement n'oubliait-elle pas l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour elle mais se sentait tout de même obligée de l'écouter, compte tenu ses bons résultats. Proserpine soupira, son livre toujours ouvert à la même page.

– Ils ne tiennent pas compte des professeurs actuels et de leur programme. Sur toutes les choses que l'on doit apprendre, il ne doit n'y avoir qu'une petite moitié représentée. Et même avec ça, sans pratique, leurs conseils sont inutiles.

– Mais ils mettent des conseils pratiques dedans, je l'ai vu.

– Encore faut-il savoir les appliquer.

Julie se redressa comme un pic, un peu vexée. Proserpine ne savait pas si elle se débrouillait en cours, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Elle se décida à se mettre complètement face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Les manuels de l'école sont suffisant pour la théorie. Pour avoir une bonne pratique, il faut s'entraîner, pas l'étudier.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? soupira-t-elle.

– Ça veut dire que tu ferais mieux de garder ton argent.

Proserpine, qui s'était décidée à acheter son livre d'exercices pour les joueurs de Quidditch, la dépassa pour accéder à la caisse. Julie la suivit.

– Et comment je fais, moi ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Je ne pourrai pas jouer au Quidditch toute ma vie ! Il me faut une solution de secours. J'ai besoin de réussir mes examens.

– Dans ce cas, travaille.

– Attends, Bradbury !

Julie McFly se mit face à elle, l'empêchant de faire un pas supplémentaire. Elle la dépassait de quelques centimètres, ce qui était plutôt rare, et elle avait un visage d'adulte, aux traits un peu durs, qui contrastait beaucoup avec son comportement d'adolescente immature.

– Tu voudrais pas m'aider ?

Proserpine dissimula au mieux sa surprise et fronça les sourcils.

– À faire quoi ?

– Bah à travailler.

Elle eut un léger soupire.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Allez, quoi ! C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Mais c'est Sandy aussi, c'est lui qui en après toi.

– Je doute qu'il s'agisse seulement de lui, répondit-elle simplement. Je n'aurai pas le temps, désolée.

– Mais allez ! Sois cool.

– Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

– Mais je peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

– Et pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle, définitivement agacée.

Julie sembla hésiter puis, finalement, croisa les bras sur son écharpe imposante.

– Les autres ils m'aideront pas.

À la façon dont elle l'avait dit, Proserpine comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas, et qu'elle n'exagérait pas non plus. Elle ignorait ce qui lui faisait affirmer que ses propres amis ne lui viendraient pas en aide, surtout qu'elle avait entendu dire que certains membres de l'équipe avaient de bons résultats, voir de très bons dans le cas de Sandy.

Bien qu'elle n'eût absolument pas envie de répondre positivement, Proserpine leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit laconiquement :

– Très bien. C'est d'accord.

– C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma sincèrement Julie. C'est super !

Elle reposa les livres sur une table quelconque et lui fit un grand sourire, comme elle ne lui avait jamais fait.

– Et promis, ajouta-t-elle en levant les mains pour prouver son innocence. La prochaine fois que Sandy me le demande, je t'enverrai pas de Cognard. C'était pas cool.

– Peu m'importe, dit-elle. Je dois aller payer maintenant.

– Oui, OK, je te laisse.

Puis, alors que Proserpine disparaissait derrière une autre allée, elle cria presque :

– Et encore merci !


	5. Chapitre 4

– Qui peut me rappeler le dernier ingrédient nécessaire à la préparation d'un philtre de confusion ?

Plusieurs Poufsouffles levèrent la main mais aucun Gryffondor. Depuis le temps, ils avaient compris que c'était inutile. Le professeur Mantis désigna une fille assise dans le fond de la salle.

– Du livèche ? hésita-t-elle.

– Exact ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

Depuis le début du cours, elle avait déjà donné vingt autres points à la maison dont elle était la directrice, et parfois pour des motifs invraisemblables, comme le fait que tous ses élèves étaient entrés dans le cachot avant ceux de Gryffondor. Flavia Mantis était une femme très intelligente, et très belle également. Nombreux étaient les garçons qui n'arrivaient plus à aligner deux mots face à elle. Même les filles étaient intimidées de devoir lui adresser la parole lorsque ses yeux noirs et brillants se posaient sur elles.

Mais, pour Proserpine qui l'avait rencontrée enfant comme étant la meilleure et aussi seule amie de son père, c'était surtout une femme un peu fantasque qui s'entendait très mal avec sa mère, beaucoup plus calme et bien moins sûre d'elle.

– Hey... psst. Bradbury.

Proserpine, qui était en train de terminer sa potion, leva les yeux vers Julie McFly. Assise à la table de devant avec Poppy Maiden, elles avaient une mine perplexe. Leurs potions avaient l'une comme l'autre une couleur betterave contrairement à la sienne qui était verte pomme.

– Pourquoi ta potion a pas la même couleur que la nôtre ?

– Vous avez bien fait tout ce qu'il fallait ?

– Bah oui ! Enfin... je crois ?

Julie interrogea Poppy du regard mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

– Normalement je me débrouille en potion... se défendit-elle. Mais là, j'ai dû faire une erreur.

– Super ! s'énerva Julie en se remettant en face de sa paillasse.

Proserpine ne fit aucun commentaire et remua sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant trente-six tours, comme cela était précisé dans le manuel. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les cours particuliers avec Julie avaient commencé, mais celle-ci ne se décidait toujours pas à s'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours. Proserpine ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi – sûrement de la gêne à cause de ses amis, encore. Après tout elle ne mâchait pas plus ses mots que d'habitude en ce qui concernait l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait assisté aux entraînements et ils étaient aussi mauvais qu'en début d'année. Pourtant elle semblait bien être la seule à le voir.

– Bien, normalement votre potion devrait être terminée. Je vais passer vous voir chacun votre tour pour vous noter.

– Rah c'est pas vrai ! Maintenant elle est noire la mienne, susurra Julie entre ses dents.

– La mienne a toujours une couleur de betterave, dit Poppy, un peu affligée.

Le professeur Mantis regarda à peine le contenu de leur chaudron avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent et, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, Proserpine eut un peu de peine pour elles. Flavia passa devant elle également et, sous un léger sourire, fit disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette magique. Proserpine rangea ses livres, déjà prête à quitter la salle que le cours n'était pas terminé. Une fois que Flavia eut terminé de noter tous les élèves, elle revint au centre de la salle, particulièrement souriante.

– Bien, c'était très mauvais. Vous êtes en septième année maintenant, vous ne devriez plus faire d'erreurs sur des choses aussi basiques que le sens pour remuer votre potion. Mais voilà ! J'ai voulu être trop gentille, comme d'habitude.

Puis, d'une manière théâtrale elle remit ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule.

– Ça m'apprendra à vouloir accepter tout le monde dans mon cours ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix fleurie. Faites mieux que ça la prochaine fois.

Les années précédents, elle précisait toujours que des gallions pour égailler son humeur après un cours catastrophique étaient fortement appréciés, mais elle ne le faisait plus. Proserpine se demandait si elle s'abstenait uniquement en septième année, peut-être parce que les enjeux devenaient trop importants pour plaisanter.

– Du whisky pur feu de la part de ceux qui m'ont _sincèrement_ déçue aujourd'hui serait apprécié.

Ou peut-être pas.

– Le cours est terminé. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller soutenir votre équipe au match de Quidditch tout à l'heure ! N'est-ce pas les Poufsouffles ? Vous avez intérêt à gagner contre ces rapaces de Serpentards cette année, dit-elle avec une aura qui donnait le sentiment qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Puis elle leva haut les bras.

– Il faut gagner la Coupe ! Allez Poufsouffle, faites-moi gagner contre cette saleté de Viridus Emerald !

Viridus Emerald était le directeur des Serpentards et tout le monde savait qu'une compétition furieuse existait entre lui et Flavia. Les Poufsouffles applaudirent en cœur, ainsi que beaucoup de Gryffondors qui les soutenaient toujours face aux verts. Proserpine vit que Sandy n'applaudissait pas du tout : il prévoyait certainement de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch pour sa dernière année et ne comptait pas soutenir une autre équipe, même si celle-ci se retrouvait face à Serpentard.

Proserpine sortit du cachot quasiment la première – elle crut un instant que quelqu'un l'avait interpellée, mais n'ayant vu personne, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans attendre. Elle n'avait pas de cours avant le début d'après-midi mais il était encore un peu tôt pour déjeuner. Elle décida d'aller dans la grande salle pour réviser l'histoire de la magie en attendant le repas, une des matières où elle avait le plus de difficultés. Elle aurait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais Proserpine n'avait jamais eu une très bonne mémoire.

Il y avait déjà un peu de monde dans la grande salle mais elle trouva une place à la table des Gryffondors sans grande difficulté. Elle ne s'asseyait jamais à côté d'une personne en particulier, même si parfois Romeo venait lui parler ou manger avec elle. Proserpine évita un groupe de deuxièmes années qui jouaient avec des cartes volantes et s'assit un peu plus loin. Sous son nez apparut un peu de pain mais elle préféra ne rien manger. Passé plusieurs minutes à essayer désespérément de retenir les dates de naissance et de mort de sorciers célèbres, du chahut près de la porte d'entrée lui fit lever la tête de son manuel d'histoire. L'équipe de Poufsouffle venait d'entrer sous les acclamations de Vega Eatswood, la préfète de leur maison, qui n'arrêtait pas de scander leur nom à en attirer tous les regards sur elle. Proserpine avait déjà eu affaire à elle et savait qu'elle était autant obsédée par la victoire de Poufsouffle à la Coupe que Flavia Mantis. Un peu agacée, elle hésita à sortir pour aller manger dans un coin plus tranquille.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait dans son sac si elle avait bien pris tous ses manuels de la journée, une ombre gigantesque se posa sur la table juste devant.

– Bradbury !

Elle se retourna et vit Mike Oliver, du haut de sa taille démesurément grande et habillé dans sa tenue de sport. Il était décoiffé et avait un mouchoir enfoncé dans sa narine droite, ce qui n'entachait à rien sa bonne humeur. Sans qu'elle l'eût invité, il s'assit à côté d'elle, les jambes de l'autre côté du banc et à moitié tourné vers elle.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Euh, oui.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tu t'es fait mal ?

– Ah, ça ? dit-il en se pointant le visage. Je me suis entraîné à éviter les Cognards, mais je n'arrête pas de saigner depuis l'entraînement d'hier.

– Donc tu n'arrives toujours pas à les éviter.

Il se mit à rire bien bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'amusant. Mais il avait un joli rire cristallin.

– Si, si. Je m'en sors bien, enfin d'habitude.

– Je vois ça.

– Si tu viens au match tu t'en rendras compte.

S'ils se connaissaient mieux, elle aurait juré qu'il l'invitait à venir le voir. Mais c'était idiot, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

– Je suis commentatrice, je serai forcément là.

– Ah, mais oui ! J'avais oublié.

C'était bien le seul capable d'oublier ça. Proserpine soupira et referma son sac. Sans savoir pourquoi, lui parler la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Un peu plus que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres personnes, en tout cas. Son cœur battait plus vite depuis qu'il s'était assit à côté d'elle.

– Hey, Bradbury, dit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle, je me demandais-

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ?

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Sandy qui les regardaient avec un air méprisant, des membres de son équipe avec lui, comme souvent. Romeo n'était pas là.

– C'est pas parce que t'as pas d'ami que t'es obligé de ramener tous les verts à notre table, dit-il à Proserpine en ignorant ostensiblement Oliver.

– Ça va, répondit-il à sa place. Je voulais seulement lui parler, c'est interdit ?

– Tu déconnes ? C'est bon elle t'a fait un compliment pendant un match et t'es déjà à fond sur elle.

– N'importe quoi. De toute façon, c'est à elle de me dire de m'en aller, alors fous-moi la paix Lindon.

– Non mais t'es sérieux ! se moqua-t-il. En fait t'as vraiment cru qu'elle était sympa avec toi ? Mais tu lui as juste fait pitié la dernière fois mon pauvre.

Oliver soupira, un sourire agacé sur les lèvres. Proserpine ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder se disputer avec une certaine crainte, une main encore sur son sac. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi concernée par les provocations inutiles de Sandy contre quelqu'un – même lorsqu'il l'insultait directement, elle ne se sentait pas aussi concernée que ça.

– T'as un match d'avance et tu crois que t'es arrivé ? dit Oliver avec une assurance qui désarçonna Proserpine. Mon équipe battrait toujours la tienne même si tous les joueurs utilisaient les balais de l'école.

– Mais tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis, en plus. Alors que t'es pas capable d'éviter un Cognard. Pourtant, vu ta gueule, t'as dû en croiser souvent, non ?

Oliver se leva un bond et la main de Proserpine se serra sur son sac. Plusieurs élèves, y compris des Serpentards, rirent à la remarque de Sandy. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi immatures ? C'était complètement stupide de se battre ainsi, surtout avec des remarques aussi fines sur la qualité de jeu ou sur le physique des autres. Elle retrouva ses esprits et se leva à son tour.

– Arrêtez ça, vous êtes complètement ridicules. Tout le monde vous regarde.

– Et alors ? dit Sandy de manière condescendante. Il n'y a que sur lui que c'est désagréable de poser les yeux, pas sur moi !

Julie, qui était restée un peu à l'écart, éclata bruyamment de rire, comme si elle avait essayé de se retenir jusque là. Oliver se mit à rire lui aussi, faiblement, les sourcils froncés. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– Ouais et toi d'ailleurs, tu adores que les filles te regardent, pas vrai ?

Sandy se figea, juste une seconde.

– Bah oui Lindon, les vestiaires, c'est pas très discret pour tes petites affaires.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Sandy enfonça son poing dans la joue d'Oliver qui, léger comme il était malgré sa taille, tomba un bon mètre plus loin. Il voulut se jeter sur lui mais les membres de son équipe l'en empêchèrent, le retenant fermement, alors qu'Oliver se protégeait la tête avec son bras. Encore au sol, il recula, surpris. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à une telle violence et, désormais, son visage était couvert de sang. En le frappant, Sandy avait rouvert la plaie à son nez qui, comme Oliver l'avait dit, saignait encore.

Le capitaine de l'équipe sembla se calmer et il se dégagea de l'emprise des autres.

– Ce salaud. Il me voit avec une fille dans les vestiaires et il s'en vante en plus, siffla-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Encore au sol, Oliver fronça les sourcils.

– Quel voyeur dégoûtant ! hurla Vega Eatswood qui, en bonne préfète, ne faisait rien du tout.

Il roula des yeux et se releva.

– Il aura qu'à faire plus attention, la prochaine fois, susurra-t-il avec une profonde amertume.

– Ouais, c'est ça.

Sandy et Oliver se regardèrent, une colère vive chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Proserpine regarda le sang couler de son nez avec une certaine tristesse. Il aurait mérité qu'elle lui offrît un mouchoir pour s'essuyer, mais elle était incapable de bouger, comme paralysée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria une voix féminine depuis le fond de la salle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Flavia Mantis, rouge de colère, vint se positionner entre les deux.

– Comment osez-vous battre en plein dans la grande salle ? Vous êtes deux inconscients ! Bradbury et Emerald seront furieux contre vous, attendez-vous à faire perdre plus de points à votre maison que vous n'en avez jamais fait perdre dans toute votre vie !

Le visage d'Oliver se décomposa et, de part et d'autres, Gryffondor et Serpentard se plaignirent bruyamment.

– Mais j'ai rien fait !

– Il m'a cherché ! se défendit Sandy.

– Taisez-vous ! Et vous, Mr Oliver, ne vous attendez pas à participer au match tout à l'heure, je doute que le professeur Emerald vous y autorise.

Alors qu'elle les obligeait à la suivre, Oliver essaya de s'expliquer. Il dit que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il voulait jouer, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Le cœur de Proserpine se serra comme si, quelque part, elle se sentait un peu responsable.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et pria pour que, même une seconde, juste pour un regard, Oliver se retournât et croisât le sien. Elle aurait aimé l'encourager, même à distance, car il ne méritait pas de rater le match à cause de Sandy. C'était un bon attrapeur, et elle n'avait pas dit cela par gentillesse mais parce que c'était la vérité. Elle pria sincèrement pour qu'il se tournât vers elle mais, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière la porte, elle ne vit que son dos.

Plus tard, lors du match, elle constaterait qu'on ne l'avait pas autorisé à y participer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Proserpine accueillait avec plaisir les vacances de Noël. Puisque son père restait à l'école, elle n'avait pas de raison de rentrer à la maison. Ils se parlaient peu mais passaient quand même les fêtes ensemble. De plus, l'ambiance à Poudlard était différente, à cette époque de l'année. Le château se vidait de ses élèves et même de quelques professeurs. L'agitation se taisait, laissant place à un bonheur calme, une excitation paisible. L'air se chargeait d'odeurs de chocolat, d'épines de sapin et de papier cadeau, et il y avait du pain d'épice au moins à chaque repas. Proserpine avait même pu aller en chercher directement dans les cuisine où les elfes de maison lui en avaient donné un kilo. Elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager aussi l'avait-elle laissé dans la salle commune pour que tout le monde pût se servir. Romeo était rentré dans sa famille, comme à chaque fois, et il lui avait envoyé trois lettres depuis son départ. Proserpine, dans un élan de sympathie, avait répondu à l'une d'entre elle, mais rien de plus. Elle ne comptait pas lui envoyer de cadeau et était contente qu'il ne fît pas non plus, compte tenu qu'elle lui avait explicitement demandé – comme chaque année – de ne pas le faire.

Il restait encore deux jours avant Noël mais Proserpine n'y pensait pas vraiment. Elle passait ses journées à travailler et à flâner dans les couloirs, laissant même sa cape et son chapeau dans son dortoir. Les vacances lui offraient une liberté dont elle savourait chaque seconde, comme si tout pouvait changer seulement par ces quelques jours de calme, où il n'y avait pas plus d'élèves perturbateurs que d'incidents. Les élèves des différentes maisons pouvaient se mélanger lors des repas, ou réviser en petit groupe. Proserpine n'avait pas à trouver comment faire pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir à côté d'une personne qui pourrait envisager de lui parler – en général les élèves dans les années inférieures étaient intimidés par sa présence et, donc, ne prononçaient pas un mot. Non pas qu'écouter les stupidités de Sandy l'importait réellement, mais ne pas avoir le faire était particulièrement reposant.

Proserpine avait encore passé sa journée à travailler. Même si l'histoire de la magie et l'astronomie lui donnaient effroyablement mal au crâne, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à retenir quelques informations. Il lui serait probablement impossible d'avoir mieux qu'un Effort Exceptionnel dans ces matières mais réussir à obtenir cette note-là était déjà le fruit d'un dur labeur, et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Assise sur son lit où elle aimait bien travailler de temps en temps, Proserpine laissa tomber sa tête sur le mur et posa ses parchemins d'astronomie sur sa table de nuit. Il était dix-huit heures et faisait déjà nuit noire elle se sentait exténuée. Pour ne pas s'endormir trop tôt, elle se força à se relever et remit ses chaussures. Proserpine se passa la main dans les cheveux et se regarda dans son miroir de poche : ils étaient tout emmêlés et ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés, comme si elle s'était réellement endormie en pleine journée. Elle bailla et laissa le miroir tomber sur son oreiller. Proserpine prit son sac posé par terre et son pied buta contre quelque chose qui glissa sous le lit. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser à tâtons et redécouvrit le livre sur le Quidditch qu'elle avait acheté à Fleury & Bott. Elle ne l'avait pas rouvert depuis ce jour-là et ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir rangé dans ses affaires. Sa couverture rouge et beige lui donna une impression étrange : sa dispute avec son père, semblable à toutes les autres, la demande de Julie McFly. Puis elle repensa au dernier match de Quidditch qu'elle avait commenté et que les Serpentards avaient perdu après deux heures difficiles. « L'attrapeur remplaçant est pitoyable » avait-elle dit sous le regard outré de Neptune. Mais elle avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. Poufsouffle avait certainement la plus mauvaise équipe cette année, et même si leur capitaine figurait parmi les meilleures joueuses de toute l'école – une rumeur disait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait été sélectionnée par les Harpies de Holyhead pour les rejoindre à la fin de ses études – ça ne leur permettait pas de faire illusion : qu'ils eussent gagné le match revêtait du pur miracle favorisé par l'absence d'Oliver et la fatigue occasionnelle des autres.

C'était injuste ce qui lui était arrivé et elle était attristée rien qu'en y repensant. Proserpine secoua la tête : depuis quand devenait-elle mélancolique à ce point juste en pensant à quelqu'un ? Lui et Sandy n'auraient pas dû se disputer aussi bêtement de toute façon.

Elle fourra le livre dans son sac et partit en direction de la grande salle. Elle le lirait en sirotant tranquillement du jus de citrouille. Sur le chemin, elle lissa sa jupe et remonta les manches de chemises pour se donner un aspect plus réveillé. Il n'y avait personne dans la grande salle à l'exception de trois Serdaigles en bout de table qui discutaient à voix basse. Proserpine s'assit au centre de la table des Gryffondors et sortit son livre. Elle ne lit pas le début et sauta directement aux exercices spécifiques pour chaque membre de l'équipe.

Au bout d'une demie heure, elle arriva au passage sur les attrapeurs. Dix minutes auparavant une assiette avec des bonhommes en pain d'épice était apparue sur la table et depuis elle se remplissait à l'infini. Alors que Proserpine en prenait un autre, quelqu'un s'assit juste en face d'elle.

– Bonjour Bradbury.

– He, lâcha Proserpine malgré elle. Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je passe mes vacances ici, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Mais je ne t'avais pas vu avant.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières. Pour la première fois, l'idée qu'il pût croire qu'elle l'avait cherché la remplit de gêne. Abandonnant son biscuit dans l'assiette, elle posa ses coudes sur la table.

– C'est parce que j'étais malade.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et elle remarqua que son nez était un peu rouge. Il ne portait pas sa cape non plus et son corps maigre nageait dans sa chemise.

– J'ai passé la semaine au fond de mon lit, c'était pas très drôle.

– C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas rentré chez tes parents ?

Il y eut un silence où il lui sourit timidement.

– Non c'est pas pour ça. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas dans ta famille ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Mon père est le professeur d'étude des runes.

– Ah ! Mais oui, j'avais oublié. J'ai pris étude des runes en plus.

Proserpine sourit en baissant les yeux – c'était sa manière à elle de rire tout simplement.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire avant, dit-il.

– Et bien, soupira-t-elle sans que son sourire disparût tout-à-fait, il faut une première fois à tout.

– Oui tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Proserpine l'observa en silence. D'ordinaire, la présence des autres lui était totalement indifférente, mais pas la sienne. Sans savoir si elle lui était agréable ou désagréable pour autant – d'un côté, elle se sentait un peu gênée sans raison, et depuis qu'il était là elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses cheveux en mauvais état. Mais de l'autre, il était gentil, souriant, et son nez avait une couleur différente à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle attendit qu'il eût fini de boire et se pencha un peu en avant.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez tes parents ?

Oliver eut un rire embarrassé et se massa la nuque.

– Ça t'intéresse, t'es sûre ?

– Oui ça m'intéresse.

Sa réponse le surprit, il sembla hésiter et se lança finalement :

– Mes parents sont divorcés. Et tu sais, ça s'est mal passé comme ça arrive parfois. Ma mère est très caractérielle, c'est difficile de vivre avec elle, et mon père refuse de me voir depuis des années, alors ! C'était plus simple pour moi de rester ici. C'est agréable de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, tu trouves pas ?

Il avait dit tout cela avec une simplicité désarmante. Elle ne sut même pas quoi répondre.

– Oui, c'est agréable, c'est vrai, dit-elle finalement.

– Toi aussi, ta situation familiale est compliquée, pas vrai ? osa-t-il, un peu gêné.

– Tu as dû en entendre parler ?

– Ouais...

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Il n'avait certainement jamais souhaité apprendre sur elle des choses qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit elle-même. Mais il était rare qu'on osât lui en parler directement – on préférait murmurer sur son passage, éviter son regard ou, pire, la traiter avec pitié.

– Je t'en parlerai moi-même un jour, ajouta-t-elle.

– Tu n'es pas obligée, hein.

En vérité, elle aurait aimé tout lui dire maintenant, enlever ce poids de son cœur. Sa mère, son père, ses choix d'avenir, ses craintes, ses difficultés pour travailler. Sa solitude, parfois – cette impression qu'elle se sentirait seule s'il s'en allait tout de suite, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Le fait qu'elle aimait poser les yeux sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Sandy. Le fait qu'il souriait sans cesse. Et ses sourires étaient différents de ceux de Romeo ou même de Flavia Mantis, parce que les leur, ils ne lui faisaient rien, ils se valaient tous.

Les sourires d'Oliver, eux, lui plaisaient beaucoup. Et ce sentiment, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quand son regard croisait le sien, elle ressentait l'envie de détourner les yeux.

– Je dois te dire quelque chose, hum... Et cette fois je suis content qu'il n'y ait personne à côté pour me virer de ta table, plaisanta-t-il avec un rire embarrassé.

Le corps de Proserpine fut parcouru d'électricité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Et bien... en fait, je me demandais si tu... Enfin.

Il se frotta les yeux.

– Je suis désolé mais c'est la première fois qu'une fille aussi jolie accepte de discuter avec moi.

Le dos bien droit, elle bomba un peu le torse.

– Tu devrais plutôt dire que c'est la première fois qu'une fille aussi intelligente que moi accepte de te parler.

Oliver eut un grand rire et le cœur de Proserpine se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

– Oui tu as raison. Désolé. Mais, je suis pas si mauvais que ça. J'ai même eu Optimal en histoire de la magie aux BUSES ! Bon ça a été le seul par contre.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Euh, oui. Pas toi ?

– Pas pour cette matière.

– Mais je te vois tout le temps en train de la réviser.

Oliver s'arrêta brusquement de parler, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer.

– Non, oublie s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai rien dit.

– Tu m'observes ?

– Non ! Non, c'est vraiment pas mon genre.

– Très bien, si tu le dis.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil, cherchant peut-être à savoir si elle le croyait vraiment. En vérité, elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. L'imaginer en train de l'observa lui brûla la peau, des bras jusqu'en haut du cou.

– Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller, dit-il, les joues un peu roses.

Il éternua dans son mouchoir et Proserpine fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Je t'en prie. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que moi, et beaucoup trop belle. Lindon se foutrait de moi s'il me voyait en train d'essayer de te demander de passer du temps avec moi.

– Lindon est un idiot. Puis tu es intelligent, tu te débrouilles mieux que moi en histoire de la magie.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et se jura de ne pas le baisser.

– Et tu es très beau.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux – ils étaient brillants, et ses paupières virent au rouge, peut-être parce qu'il était malade.

– Je ne sais pas si tu dis ça par gentillesse mais merci, c'est gentil.

– Je ne dis jamais rien par gentillesse.

Il sourit encore une fois. Ses sourires étaient magnifiques, elle aurait peut-être dû le lui préciser. C'était important qu'il le sût, non ? Pour qu'il pût comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, juste là.

– Tu veux bien, alors ? Qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

– Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle avec grand sérieux.

– Et bien, ça signifie se voir et discuter, sans que les autres soient là. Comme maintenant.

– C'est tout ?

Si ce n'était que ça alors, ça ne devait pas être si terrible. Passer du temps avec quelqu'un dont la présence ne la laissait pas indifférente devait être une chose que faisaient les autres sans se poser de question.

– Oui c'est tout.

– Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas de raisons de refuser.

Il eut l'air heureux et elle supposa que quelque part, elle était contente aussi.

Une caresse glissa sur ses doigts et Proserpine n'arriva pas à bouger son bras. Oliver lui prit la main avec timidité et douceur. Elle détestait être touchée, surtout les mains, surtout par les hommes. Mais si c'était lui, alors.

Si c'était lui.

Le cœur de Proserpine s'emballa. Elle n'osa plus le regarder. Quand il approcha son visage du sien, tout doucement, elle ne leva pas plus les yeux. Son souffle embrassa le sien et elle distingua ses lèvres près des siennes, pas assez pour un baiser, mais proches tout de même. Quand avait-on le droit d'embrasser un sourire qui nous plaisait ? Devait-elle le faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'avait pas eu d'amie avec qui en parler, pas de mère pour lui expliquer.

Est-ce qu'on se sentait moins seul quand on embrassait le sourire de quelqu'un ? N'était-ce pas très égoïste de ne le faire que pour ça ?

– Proserpine !

Il y eut un temps avant qu'Oliver lui lâcha la main et s'écarta brusquement. Ils se tournèrent vers Ruber Bradbury qui, au bout de la table, les foudroyait du regard.

– Viens ici, ordonna-il d'une voix glacée.

Oliver sourit, embarrassé, mais n'osa rien dire. Proserpine, profondément énervée, se leva d'un bond en emportant son sac. Alors qu'elle partait à la suite de son père, Oliver l'appela d'une voix claire, bien qu'hésitante.

– A-Attends Bradbury ! Tu as oublié ton livre !

Mais les portes de la grande salle se fermaient déjà.

Ruber traversa le couloir à grandes enjambés, ne se retournant par une seule fois vers sa fille qui suivait difficilement le rythme derrière. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre elle. Proserpine n'avait strictement rien fait de mal. Concentrée sur sa colère, elle ne vit pas qu'il s'était arrêté et lui rentra dedans.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Elle leva la tête vers son père et vit comme sa mâchoire était contractée. Il n'avait même pas réussir à attendre d'être dans son bureau pour la sermonner – en même temps, avant d'y arriver, il y avait tout de même sept étages à monter.

– On ne faisait rien.

– Ne mens pas je vous ai vus.

– On discutait.

– C'est un Serpentard.

Proserpine soupira.

– Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu les déteste que ça doit me faire quelque chose.

– Les Serpentards sont des manipulateurs, tu n'as qu'à voir leur directeur de maison. Tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec eux

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, affirma-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu es seulement en colère contre moi.

– Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Mais Mike Oliver n'est pas recommandable.

– Il est très gentil.

– Il s'est bagarré avec Sandy Lindon i peine quelques semaines.

– Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

– Proserpine, trancha-t-il en fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils. Je ne veux pas que tu le fréquentes.

– Et de quel droit est-ce que tu me l'interdis ?

– Je suis ton père et tu es mineure.

– Ah, et ça t'arrange bien de ne l'être que de temps en temps !

Ruber eut un mouvement de recul. Elle lut sur son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas – pourtant c'était évident. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit avant, mais il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Proserpine sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant toutes ces années surgissaient tout à coup.

– Tu t'énerves que je ne te parle pas de moi mais tu ne t'intéresses jamais ! Par contre savoir quel élève s'est encore disputé avec cet abruti de Sandy, ça, tu es parfaitement au courant.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça ?

– Si tu t'intéressais vraiment à moi tu me poserais des questions ! Plutôt que de t'étonner que je ne t'ai rien dit. Il suffit de voir ta réaction de tout à l'heure, tu n'as même pas essayé de me comprendre.

– Tu es amoureuse de ce garçon, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine déception.

– Ce n'est pas le problème !

Proserpine se sentait complètement retournée, elle se frotta les yeux sans même s'apercevoir de son geste.

– Tu n'as jamais été là et maintenant tu veux contrôler ma vie ? s'énerva-t-elle.

– Je ne veux pas contrôler ta vie. Je veux seulement en faire partie.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

– Ah oui ? Maintenant que je suis grande ? Maintenant que je ne suis plus une charge pour toi ?

– Tu n'as jamais été une charge pour moi.

– Vraiment ? Donc si tu ne t'occupais pas de moi c'est seulement parce que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

Les yeux de Ruber s'écarquillèrent – de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Proserpine...

– Ou alors tu ne m'aimais pas autant que maman ? Parce que je ne lui ressemble pas assez, c'est ça ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis cette fameuse fois, dans la cuisine, quelques jours avant son anniversaire.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tomber ? hurla-t-elle, la voix pleine de pleurs.

– Proserpine. Je ne t'ai pas-

– J'avais besoin de toi ! À l'enterrement... quand la famille de maman a dit toutes ces choses horribles sur nous, toi tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Qu'on avait pas besoin d'eux et qu'on devait se serrer les coudes parce qu'on n'avait personne d'autre.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et sa poitrine s'agita de spasmes.

– Mais tu m'as menti ! J'avais besoin que tu m'aides mais tu n'as pas été là ! J'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller seule, sans maman et sans toi.

– Je pensais que tu étais assez forte.

– Et bien tu t'es trompé. Ce n'est pas moi qui étais assez forte, c'est toi qui ne l'étais pas assez. Tu as été trop lâche et tu as préféré m'abandonner. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses.

Ruber la regardait avec une faiblesse insupportable. Tout le monde le croyait fort, invincible, intouchable, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Son père était faible – à la mort de sa femme, il s'était écroulé, et c'était Proserpine qui avait dû le porter. S'il était encore là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à elle, non par car il aurait fait l'effort de vivre pour elle, mais simplement parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de mourir aussi.

Sa voix se calma les pleurs lui brûlaient la gorge.

– Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie.

– Mais je suis ton père, dit-il avec une difficulté palpable.

– Ça ne suffit pas.

Elle se retourna pour partir, les jambes vacillantes sous le poids de sa colère et de sa peine.

– Proserpine, s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. Tu es ma fille et tu sais que je t'aime.

Elle s'arrêta, la tête lourde, et lui fit face une dernière fois.

– Désolée, mais ça ne suffit pas non plus.

Puis, Proserpine partit loin de lui, sans un regard en arrière. Et, comme toujours, Ruber la laissa s'en aller.


	7. Chapitre 6

Ruber Bradbury n'avait jamais eu de famille.

Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait d'avoir un père, une mère, des frères et sœurs, des grands-parents. Il ignorait ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour soi quand on tombait malade ou qui offrait des cadeaux à Noël. Il mit des années à comprendre, en se mettant à la place des autres, et d'Ella en particulier, ce que cela pouvait signifier. Quelle place, dans une vie, une famille pouvait occuper. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'en avoir besoin, ni même qu'il avait le moindre manque au fond de lui. Ruber ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir le manque de personnes qui n'existaient pas, et ses parents n'existaient pas.

Il avait vécu chez une très vieille femme qui dit être sa grande-tante jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, à la mort de celle-ci. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle fût jamais réellement de sa famille car elle ne se présentait comme telle qu'auprès des gens de l'extérieur. Par ailleurs, pour les très rares fois où elle avait évoqué le sujet, elle ne lui avait jamais donné la même version sur ses origines : parfois, il s'était brusquement retrouvé chez elle étant enfant. D'autres fois, elle avait connu ses parents jusqu'au jour où ils avaient décidé de partir et de lui laisser leur bébé. Ruber, lui, ne se souvenait de rien. Il se rappelait seulement avoir vécu toute sa vie dans une maison un peu sale, un peu étrange, même pour le monde magique que cette grande-tante lui avait introduit tout de suite. Le genre de maison où on n'osait inviter personne. Quand elle mourut, il n'en fut pas particulièrement affecté, de la même manière que l'absence de parents le laissait indifférent. À cette époque, il avait déjà terminé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, et il avait déjà compris que c'était là-bas, sa maison. À cette époque, il connaissait déjà Ella, et elle avait déjà commencé à devenir sa famille.

Il la rencontrait lors de son adolescence – quatorze ans, peut-être treize. Pendant l'un de ces étés où il était obligé de rentrer chez lui et où il passait ses journées à l'extérieur, parcourant les forêts et les parcs de la campagne anglaise avec ennui. Ella avait le même âge que lui, elle s'ennuyait comme lui et avait tout aussi peu d'amis. Lorsque l'on traînait constamment dans les mêmes endroits, aux mêmes heures, pendant toutes les vacances d'été, et que l'on était les deux seuls enfants sans amis, on finissait par se parler. C'était peut-être Ruber qui l'avait abordée car, même silencieux, il n'était pas timide. Il ne s'en souvenait pas bien, au fond ça n'avait pas de grande importance. Ella, à partir de cet instant, il la voyait tous les étés, elle était pour lui son unique amie. S'il ne ressentait pas de manque pour des personnes qui n'existaient pas, à partir du moment où Ella était entrée dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait plus en sortir sans laisser dans son cœur un vide qui ne se comblait plus. Ruber n'était pas de ceux qui choisissaient des personnes pour réparer leurs blessures, mais plutôt de ceux qui s'en créaient de nouvelles lorsque de nouvelles personnes lui tombaient dessus.

Ella lui avait offert une famille, et toutes les peines qui venaient avec. Il se rappelait aussi bien du jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, à dix-sept ans, et qu'il lui avait tout révélé – ses pouvoirs, la magie, Poudlard, Gryffondor, sa passion pour l'étude des runes et le reste – que du jour où ils s'étaient mariés, sans personne à leurs côtés. Elle lui avait souvent parlé de sa famille mais il n'avait pu les rencontrer qu'une seule fois – la seconde, il en était renié. Pas assez riche, trop étrange, un enfant adopté qui plus est. Les parents d'Ella lui avaient demandée de rompre, sans quoi ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Des années plus tard, ils se mariaient. Ruber n'avait jamais compris la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir de perdre ses parents, car il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il n'avait pas les mots pour la consoler, mais il l'aimait. Il pensait que ça suffisait.

Il pensait que l'aimer de toute son âme suffirait à calmer sa tristesse. Lorsqu'il partait faire ses études, lorsqu'il travaillait pour ses recherches et s'absentait une partie de la semaine, lorsqu'il lui parlait de magie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue. Il pensait que l'aimer suffirait à la rendre heureuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ella était de ceux qui attendait que quelqu'un vînt combler un manque terrible au fond du cœur. Elle n'avait jamais assez d'amis, d'activités, de passions intéressantes – il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Elle passait des heures à essayer de se créer un cercle social, de demander à Ruber de l'aider. Ils déménagèrent trois fois, comme si cela constituait pour elle une activité aussi. Lui, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus – et c'était peut-être cela qui faisait qu'elle souffrait autant au quotidien à cause de lui.

Alors qu'il avait vingt-six ans, Ella lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Pas plus expressif qu'il l'était d'habitude, il avait réfléchi des nuits durant à ce que cela signifiait, avoir un enfant, puisque lui-même n'avait jamais considéré être celui de quelqu'un. Tant que le bébé n'était pas là, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait qu'Ella toute seule et se comportait comme d'habitude, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher – il s'en excuserait à demi mot. Elle aurait certainement aimé que Ruber partageât ses pensées mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

De toute manière, ça n'eut très vite plus aucune importance. À la naissance de Proserpine, tout disparut. En la prenant dans ses bras raides et maladroits, de ceux qui n'avaient jamais porté d'enfants auparavant, il comprit qu'avoir un enfant, c'était créer un nouvel espace dans son cœur qui lui était dédié. Un espace plus grand que tous les autres. Ella, il avait appris à l'aimer comme elle était. Proserpine, il l'aima tout de suite, instantanément, et sa présence le frappa d'évidence. À partir de cet instant, la vie sans elle lui sembla improbable.

Ruber souhaita sincèrement devenir un bon père. Il pensa même naïvement qu'il le serait, mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'avait jamais eu de vrais exemples. Ella, elle, deviendrait une excellente mère.

Ruber pensait qu'aimer sa fille était suffisant pour devenir un bon père, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'aimer de toute son âme, ça ne suffisait pas à la rendre heureuse. Et Ruber, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, ne cesserait jamais de faire souffrir les deux seuls membres de la sienne.


	8. Chapitre 7

– Mais je comprends pas ! Pourquoi le mien c'est un poussin ?

– Tu n'es pas assez concentrée.

Plusieurs pigeons, deux poussins et une cocotte en papier avaient élu domicile dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Proserpine avait passé toute la matinée à montrer à Julie McFly comment faire pour métamorphoser des assiettes en oiseaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à en transformer l'une d'elle en pigeon pour lui faire une démonstration, Antoine Kallager, le préfèt, l'en empêcha d'une voix sèche. Ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il essayait de débarrasser la salle commune de tous les oiseaux, dérangé par le bruit et les saletés qu'ils laissaient partout.

– Normalement c'est en hiboux que tu es censé métamorphoser cette assiette, ajouta Proserpine en appuyant sur le poussin avec son doigt pour le déplacer.

– Et pourquoi toi tu le fais pas alors ? s'énerva Julie, les nerfs à vif à cause de ses multiples échecs.

– Tu n'es déjà pas capable de la transformer en pigeon.

Proserpine se leva, un peu agacée elle aussi même si elle ne le montrait pas plus que d'habitude, et métamorphosa une boîte de dragées de Bertie Crochue en hiboux empereur d'un coup de baguette magique. Le préfèt lui lança un regarda atterré qu'elle préféra ignorer.

– Si tu ne veux pas travailler, alors je m'en vais. J'ai mieux à faire.

– Mais arrête, j'ai pas dit ça ! Arrête de faire ton show un peu !

Proserpine fronça ostensiblement les sourcils, irritée. Elle ne faisait pas son _show_ , et ce n'était pas son genre d'être théâtrale. Néanmoins, après des semaines à essayer de lui donner des cours, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de progrès. Elle faisait tout son possible pour aider Julie mais celle-ci ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile : elle était colérique, impulsive et impatiente. Aucune des qualités qui pouvait lui permettre de faire correctement le travail.

– On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit Proserpine en évitant un pigeon qui fuyait dans sa direction. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour les arrêter ? glissa-t-elle au préfèt.

– Parce que je devrais être capable de les attraper à la main ! J'ai été élevé à la ferme. Si mes parents me voyaient, la honte quoi. Mais arrête de t'envoler, saloperie !

Julie se mit à rire lorsqu'il manqua de s'écraser sur la table. Proserpine soupira.

– Je m'en vais.

– T'es sérieuse Bradbury ? Mais le prochain cours de métamorphose est dans deux jours et le professeur Schoemaker a dit qu'il allait me couper la langue si j'avais fait aucun progrès d'ici là.

– Il t'a menti, répondit-il comme si cela nécessitait réellement d'être précisé.

– Mais fais un effort toi aussi ! Je sais bien que tu me détestes mais t'as accepté de m'aider alors assume maintenant.

– Je ne te déteste pas. C'est toi, qui me détestes.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Proserpine était bien trop indifférente aux personnes autour d'elles pour les détester. Elle acceptait leur présence, tout simplement. Celle de Sandy, elle la tolérait plus difficilement mais ne dépensait pas pour autant l'énergie nécessaire à le haïr. La seule personne dont la présence ne la laissait pas indifférente était encore Mike Oliver.

– Tu exagères, je ne te déteste pas. Pas trop. C'est Lindon qui peut pas te supporter. J'ai rien à voir avec vos embrouilles moi.

– Tu tiens sincèrement à ce qu'on continue ? Même si tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis et que tu es médiocre ?

– Ouais ! répondit-elle vivement, pas même vexée par sa remarque. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides parce que... j'arrive à rien sinon.

Proserpine l'observa pendant une longue seconde avant de dire, finalement.

– Bien, on reprend les cours ce soir.

– Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

– J'ai quelque chose à faire. Dans une heure le match de Quidditch commence.

– Ah oui c'est vrai. Hey, Miles ! hurla Julie en se levant à son tour. Ça te dit d'aller voir Serdaigle rétamer Serpentard tout à l'heure ?

Frederica Miles répondit d'un sourire alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Elles cessèrent de prêter attention à Proserpine qui, pourtant, n'hésita pas à leur dire :

– C'est Serpentard qui va gagner.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda Julie d'une voix dénuée d'ironie.

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

Miles eut un léger rire, perplexe, mais Julie ne réagit pas. Peut-être que depuis qu'elle avait vu ses capacités à l'œuvre, elle lui accordait un certain crédit. D'autant plus que pour cette fois, Proserpine était absolument certaine de ne pas se tromper. Elle avait assisté au dernier entraînement de Serpentard et, non seulement leur attrapeur avait beaucoup progressé en très peu de temps pour éviter les Cognards – ainsi que les autres joueurs – mais en plus tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient survoltés. Ce match était celui de la dernière chance, après deux malencontreux échecs qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire, et elle était certaine qu'ils allaient gagner celui-là.

Miles et Julie continuèrent à discuter et Proserpine décida de quitter la salle commune. Au passage, elle redonna leur forme d'assiette à tous les oiseaux, ce qui fit souffler le préfèt – autant de soulagement que de dépit de ne pas avoir réussi à les attraper avant.

Proserpine descendit les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre la cour. Elle avait envie de voir Mike avant son match, peut-être pour l'encourager – même si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'encourager quelqu'un – ou simplement pour lui parler. Elle se disait que pour des personnes qui avaient décidé de se voir de temps en temps en l'absence des autres, c'était plutôt logique de le faire à cette occasion.

Ils ne se parlaient pas très souvent, en vérité. Seulement ponctuellement. En général, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais puisqu'il y avait toujours du monde autour, ils se contentaient de se dire bonjour. Parfois, dans la grande salle, ils se faisaient un signe. Mike lui souriait de loin, lui donnant le sentiment qu'elle était la seule au monde à le voir, et c'était très agréable. Il lui avait même demandé de l'appeler Mike, et réciproquement elle l'avait autorisé à l'appeler Proserpine. Bizarrement, commencer à l'appeler par son prénom lui avait fait ressentir une proximité gênante, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec Romeo ou Sandy.

Aujourd'hui elle avait très envie de le voir, parce qu'elle savait que Serpentard allait gagner le match et que Mike devait en être certain lui aussi. Alors qu'elle descendait le dernier escalier, elle croisa son père. Tête baissée, elle passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard. Sa colère n'était pas retombée depuis ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient disputés, où elle lui avait demandé de disparaître définitivement. Après coup, elle n'avait pas voulu sortir de son lit pendant deux jours. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle l'avait gardé au fond de son ventre pendant cinq ans, et tout était sorti sans prévenir. Proserpine s'en était un peu voulu : elle lui avait dit des choses cruelles, même si elle les pensait. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle la voyait rejeter son père de cette façon. Même si elle se souvenait de toutes les disputes qu'il y avait entre eux, la concernant tout particulièrement – son père qui n'était pas assez présent, pas assez proche de sa fille, trop froid, pas assez sociable avec les autres – Proserpine avait toujours aimé son père, comme sa mère, les deux ensemble. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, même en étant certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur sa lâcheté et le fait qu'il l'avait laissé tomber était vrai.

Il n'avait même pas été capable de s'excuser. Si elle l'évitait, lui ne se forçait pas à faire le premier pas pour autant. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait eu raison sur lui. Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour se battre pour elle, il ne l'avait jamais fait, ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

Proserpine n'en avait parlé à personne. Ni à Romeo ni à Mike. En quittant le couloir après leur dispute elle n'avait croisé personne non plus et en avait été rassurée. Elle ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit fût au courant : une seule année passée à entendre les autres échanger sur son malheur en la regardant avec pitié avait été suffisante. Elle se passerait de recommencer.

Une fois dans la cour, Proserpine trouva Mike sans difficulté. Occupé à discuter avec Martha Gardner, la capitaine de son équipe, il ne la vit pas arriver. De loin, elle les observa un instant, et se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer. Mais, à la vue du grand sourire de Mike lorsqu'il se retourna, elle hésita. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle et Proserpine sentit son cœur s'affoler.

– Salut !

– Salut. Tout va bien avec Gardner ?

Mike se massa la nuque. Il avait un pansement sur le nez.

– Elle m'a dit que j'avais pas intérêt à tout faire foirer cette fois. Je crois qu'elle a pas trop supporté mon absence au dernier match, plaisanta-t-il.

– C'est sûr que s'ils ont perdu c'est uniquement à cause de ton absence.

Il baissa les yeux juste un instant, n'abandonnant pas son sourire.

– Ouais, je sais ! Lindon a jamais été interdit de match, lui, tu te rends compte ? Alors que c'est lui qui m'a frappé. Mais c'est le professeur Emerald, il m'a à la mauvaise parce que mes parents sont des moldus. Le directeur de Gryffondor est beaucoup plus juste avec ses élèves, vous avez de la chance.

– Si tu le dis.

– Enfin, depuis le match, tous les Serpentards me détestent. Je me suis fait menacer quatre fois aujourd'hui, dit-il en faisant le chiffre avec ses doigts. Dont deux fois par les membres de mon équipe !

– Je suis sûre que tu exagères.

– J'espère. De toute façon, je m'en fiche des autres, puis ça va changer dès ce soir. Fais-moi confiance.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Le visage de Mike se figea dans une expression de surprise. Proserpine noua son regard au sien.

– Je crois en toi, c'est différent. Tu es un bon attrapeur.

Ses yeux devinrent brillants et il eut une grande respiration.

– Whoua. Merci ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ça me donne de l'énergie.

– Tu en avais encore besoin ?

Mike eut un rire tonitruant qui attira l'attention des personnes autour d'eux. Proserpine en fut un peu gênée – non pas parce qu'il lui faisait honte mais parce qu'elle aurait préféré être seule avec lui.

– Je suis remonté à bloc ! enchaîna-t-il en montrant fièrement son poing. Je vais prouver à tout le monde que tu as eu raison de croire en moi !

Puis, il ajouta dans la foulée :

– J'aimerais vraiment te prendre dans mes bras, mais si je le fais, les autres vont nous regarder encore plus bizarrement.

Proserpine sentit des frissons remonter le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules. Pourtant, impassible, elle répondit :

– En effet, il vaut mieux éviter.

– Je dois y aller, le match va bientôt commencer. On se voit dès qu'il est terminé ?

– Oui.

Il lui fit un signe de main mais, à peine Proserpine s'adossait-elle au mur qu'il faisait machine arrière.

– Attends, avant de partir, je voulais te poser une question.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans répondre. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

– Tu ne... tu ne te serais pas disputé avec ton père ?

Proserpine fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Oh bah... j'ai l'impression que tu... l'évites un peu.

– Je ne l'évite pas, rectifia-t-elle sans ciller. On ne se parle pas dans les couloirs, c'est tout. Notre vie familiale ne concerne personne.

Mike posa sur elle un regard étrange – elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'eût cru, mais il ne la remit pas en question pour autant. Proserpine ne baissa pas les yeux un seul instant.

– Très bien. À ce qu'il parait tu dis toujours la vérité, alors je te crois.

– Tu n'as aucune raison d'en douter.

– D'accord.

Il eut un léger rire et, sans se faire attendre, rejoignit les vestiaires à petites foulées, bientôt talonné par les autres membres de son équipe. Une légère bruine commença à tomber mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Proserpine déglutit.

Elle ne mentait jamais, pourtant le faire à l'instant lui avait semblé comme une évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler, pas à Mike. Pas plus parce que c'était lui et que, sans savoir quoi, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait sincèrement.

Lorsque l'agitation commença à se concentrer sur le match, Proserpine s'y rendit à son tour.

– Serpentard récupère le Souafle, dit le professeur Carthaigh d'une voix timide.

– On avait remarqué, pas la peine de le préciser.

– Brabury ! Mais arrête ça sérieusement !

Proserpine soupira. Probablement à cause de sa dispute avec son père, elle ne laissait plus le directeur de Serdaifle ouvrir la bouche sans lui lancer une pique ou une remarque acerbe. Même s'il essayait de temps en temps de dire quelque chose pour faire acte de présence, elle ne lui laissait plus aucune marge de manœuvre.

– Serpentard domine Serdaigle de dix points seulement, c'est tout-à-fait possible pour eux de rattraper leur retard, commenta Neptune. Merill a le Souafle ! Vas-y Merill bouge-toi et rapporte-nous des points !

– Miss McFly je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit rais-

– Merill est indéniablement le point fort de l'équipe, dit Proserpine pour couvrir la voix de son professeur sans s'en cacher. Mais leur gardien est mauvais aujourd'hui. En vingt-cinq minutes il a déjà laissé passé cinq buts, c'est pitoyable.

– Oui mais Colins en a aussi laisser passer quatre ! Alors arrête de la ramener ! s'énerva Neptune tandis que Carthaigh essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer.

– Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était bon.

Poussant un profond soupir, Proserpine croisa les bras. La pluie ne tombait pas très fortement mais l'humidité de l'air la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Le match était serré, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les deux équipes avaient de bons, voire de très bons éléments, et d'autres qui gâchaient leurs efforts. Merlin Colins et Josh Potter, les deux mauvais gardiens du jour, tandis que Camilla Merill avait quasiment marqué tous les buts chez les Serdaigle, de même que Martha Gardner pour Serpentard. Parfois Proserpine regardait Mike voler autour du terrain, sans trouver le Vif d'Or, oubliant presque qu'il n'était pas le seul à le chercher. Elle en oubliait de commenter – en même temps, Neptune s'amusait suffisamment dans l'exercice pour le faire toute seule, d'autant plus lorsque Serdaigle rattrapait son retard en marquant dix points supplémentaires. Elle avait cette impression que le match était loin d'être terminé – sauf que Proserpine, elle ne pouvait pas tout deviner.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux en direction de Mike, la voix de Carthaigh lui parvint de façon si lointaine qu'elle ne l'entendit pas tout de suite.

– Mesdemoiselles, il semblerait que Roberts ait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

– De quoi ? s'étonna Neptune alors qu'elle s'était levée pour applaudir le dernier but marqué par Keller pour Serdaigle.

Proserpine réagit à son tour et suivit, en même temps que toute la tribune, le regard du professeur qui se dirigeait vers la pelouse. Avec une rapidité qui avait été telle qu'absolument personne ne l'avait remarqué, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle avait récupéré le Vif d'Or. Presque surpris lui aussi, il regardait son poing avec un sourire timide. Il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre doute, c'était bien lui qui l'avait eu, sans même que l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe s'en rendît compte.

– Ah, j'y crois pas ! Serdaigle a gagné ! Roberts a attrapé le Vif d'Or !

Proserpine en eut un le souffle coupé, juste un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit une profonde complainte de dépit gagner la tribune juste sous elle, une effervescence folle gagner celle des Serdaigle, de l'autre côté du terrain. Elle secoua la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi Serpentard n'avait pas gagné ? Ça aurait dû être le cas, ils étaient meilleurs. Même si Proserpine s'était trompée sur ses pronostics, elle aurait dû s'en moquer. Pourquoi était-elle si perturbée ? Quelle différence entre ce match et n'importe quel autre ? La victoire de Serdaigle l'indifférait, comme celle de Serpentard.

Puis elle le vit, Mike, resté haut dans le ciel sur son balais, très loin du Vif d'Or qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Il se frottait les yeux avec fureur et tout sourire sur son visage avait disparu. Elle le vit et elle comprit : la défaite de Serpentard ne l'indifférait pas, lui. Et là était toute la différence.

– Serpentard a perdu, dit Carthaigh avec une neutralité qui fut pour Proserpine absolument insupportable. Ils sont éliminés du tournoi.


	9. Chapitre 8

Proserpine avait attendu à la sortie du terrain, mais il n'était pas venu.

Elle avait dépassé la foule en courant pour être sûre de ne pas le rater, mais tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était une équipe de Serdaigle euphorique rejoindre le château avec les autres élèves et, d'interminables minutes plus tard, une équipe de Serpentard dont la mauvaise humeur formait des flaques de boue sur le sol les suivre avec colère. La pluie s'était intensifiée en à peine quelques minutes et Proserpine se tenait désormais sous une pluie diluvienne à attendre qu'il apparût miraculeusement.

Mais il ne venait pas. Toute son équipe était passée, sauf lui. Elle l'avait peut-être manqué. Il aurait très bien pu se mêler à la foule de spectateurs sans qu'elle le remarquât. Proserpine se dirigea vers le château à son tour et entendit des éclats de voix. Il y avait un attroupement près des portes d'entrées et elle joua des coudes pour rejoindre Martha Gardner, adossée à un mur. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qui posait problème et pourquoi cela impliquait les deux équipes de Quidditch.

– AVADA KEDAVRA, CONNARD ! J'VAIS T'RÉGLER TON COMPTE !

– Miss Rosenbach calmez-vous, entendit-elle le professeur Carthaigh dire avec une certaine fermeté.

– Mais elle est cinglée celle-là, c'est pas vrai ! hurla Lilian Keller, le capitaine des Serdaigles.

– REDIS-MOI ÇA ET J'TE TUE !

Presque épuisée d'avoir trop hurlée, la main qui tenait la baguette retomba sur son flanc. Même si Amethyste se calma une seconde, Keller n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

– Mettez-lui une muselière qu'elle se taise.

– ESPÈCE DE... ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Alors qu'elle brandissait de nouveau sa baguette vers Lilian, le professeur Carthaigh se plaça devant elle. Camilla Merill essayait, quant à elle, de raisonner son capitaine pour qu'il arrêtât de chercher des problèmes aux membres de l'équipe adverse. Proserpine trouva Martha qui discutait dans un coin avec des amies à elle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait très amusée par le spectacle provoqué par la batteuse de son équipe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement alors que Proserpine ne lui avait encore rien demandé.

– Où est Mike ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Cette fille avait toujours été odieuse, mais pour la première fois, cela l'agaça vraiment.

– Vous êtes tous partis sans lui ? Ça ne vous a pas dérangé ?

– De quoi est-ce que je me mêle ? C'est pas mon hiboux, j'ai pas à m'en occuper.

Puis, elle eut un sourire mesquin.

– De toute façon Rosenbach s'était déjà occupée de son cas, elle l'a repeint si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il va probablement pas tarder à venir s'essuyer dans tes jupes.

Proserpine ne réagit pas et repartit en direction du terrain. Amethyste Rosenbach n'avait toujours pas terminé de cracher sa frustration d'avoir perdu le temps qu'elle dévalât la côte à grandes enjambées. Ses cheveux mouillés collèrent à son front et lui rentrèrent dans la bouche mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les dégager. Elle ne rencontra personne sur le chemin des vestiaires mais cessa tout de même de courir en y arrivant. Silencieusement, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des Serpentards. Si quelqu'un la voyait là elle aurait grand mal à s'en justifier, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les autres n'avaient aucune importance.

Ses chaussures trempées provoquèrent au contact du sol un bruit spongieux qu'elle entendit à peine. Sa cape, ses cheveux, son écharpe, tout pesait atrocement lourd avec cette pluie. Sa respiration, son cœur et son corps, aussi. Elle le sentait plein de courbatures désagréables.

Proserpine ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle vit d'abord les gants par terre et les reste de bandages qui n'avaient pas été jetés. Mike était assis au bord du banc au centre de la pièce exiguë. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il avait la tête baissée.

Il se retourna une seconde pour voir qui était l'intrus, et il eut un rictus au coin des lèvres.

– Ah c'est toi. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il avait même soupiré. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Proserpine ne sut pas quoi répondre en vérité, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi avant de se précipiter pour le retrouver.

– Tu peux me laisser seul ?

Elle déglutit. Aucune émotion n'accepta de prendre la forme de mots, de phrases capables d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, elle sentait bien que c'était le moment de le faire. De dire qu'elle était désolée qu'il n'eût pas gagné. Qu'elle voyait bien que cette défaite était difficile à accepter pour lui. Qu'elle aurait aimé le réconforter.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à partir non plus.

Réalisant qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas décidé à quitter les lieux, Mike se releva et lui fit face un instant. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire agacé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, et des reflets rouges et brillants aux coins des yeux.

– S'il-te-plaît Proserpine, rit-il. Je ne suis pas en état là.

Elle ne l'était pas plus que lui.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda autour d'elle un instant.

– Vous auriez dû gagner le match.

Mike la détailla du regard.

– Vous étiez bien meilleurs.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le banc, la faisant sursauter, et se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Il releva la tête et sourit à Proserpine qui n'osa plus bouger.

– C'est bien ma veine, ça, hein ! On aurait dû gagner, super.

Il pointa la porte derrière lui qui donnait sur le terrain.

– Tu peux me rappeler qui a gagné, en attendant ? Ça vaut quoi de devoir gagner si derrière on y arrive pas ? C'est censé me réconforter de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on ne gagne pas ce match ?

Elle déglutit, immobile.

– J'ai merdé, c'est tout ! Ouvre les yeux !

– Tu es un excellent attrapeur, dit-elle d'un ton égal.

– Mais arrête ! Arrête ! Tu as toujours été la seule à le dire et la vérité c'est que tu t'es seulement plantée. Tu t'es plantée sur moi.

Puis, il souffla, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

– La preuve, Serpentard est dernier ! Vois un peu ce qu'il a réussi à faire, ton attrapeur préféré, il a juste fait chuter son équipe à son pire classement en sept ans !

– Je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi.

– Tu sais bien que si !

Il se frotta les yeux. Elle remarqua pour la première fois que ses vêtements et une partie de son menton étaient couverts de sang.

– Et de tout ça, le pire... le pire, c'est vraiment...

Il la désigna d'un geste désespéré.

– Tu es la seule à n'avoir jamais cru en moi, et voilà le résultat.

– J'ai eu raison de le faire.

– Tu as eu tort. Demande à tous les Serpentards. Ils me détestent ! Je suis juste un paria pour eux, et cette fois c'est fini, j'en ai pour toute l'année !

– Tu as dit que tu t'en fichais.

– Et bah j'ai menti !

Il avait presque hurlé – et le sourire qu'il avait là, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mike se calma un instant, les joues baignées de larmes, et reprit d'une voix plus basse.

– Tu vois tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Proserpine eut un léger mouvement de recul.

– Je ne mens jamais.

– Ah oui ?

Son regard ne lâcha plus le sien.

– Tu ne t'es jamais disputée avec ton père ?

– Je te l'ai dit, non.

– Mais enfin, Proserpine, je t'en prie !

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir blessé, sans comprend pourquoi.

– Il était super énervé quand il nous a vu. Depuis il fait comme si je n'existais plus en classe, et toi tu l'ignores dans les couloirs.

– Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Il eut un léger rire malgré ses yeux brillants.

– Toi tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais...

Sans finir sa phrase, il se frotta les yeux. Une profondeur douleur naquit au fond du ventre de Proserpine.

– On est pas assez proches pour que tu m'en parles.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas.

– Alors je préfère autant être seul.

– Mike.

– Je suis vraiment dégoûté d'avoir perdu ce match. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre dans la salle commune, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Attends Mike, essaya-t-elle de le retenir d'une voix vacillante.

– On se parlera une autre fois.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Que s'il s'en allait maintenant, sans qu'elle n'eût rien fait pour le retenir et l'aider, ils se laisseraient envahir par la gêne et le chagrin et ne se diraient plus rien.

Proserpine regarda son dos passer la porter. Sans un regard pour elle, il s'en alla oublier sa déception, seul, sans cette personne qui ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour être honnête avec lui. Elle le laissa partir et une sensation de picotements envahit ses doigts.

C'était trop tard. Elle en était sûre, quelque part, elle avait tout gâché.

* * *

Proserpine était restée assise sur son lit tout l'après-midi. Elle avait manqué son cours de sortilèges, sans même s'en apercevoir, et avait manqué le dîner aussi. La discussion avec Mike l'avait plongée dans une certaine mélancolie, comme elle en ressentait rarement.

Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés. Même s'il avait semblé déçu, d'une certaine façon, que Proserpine ne lui parlât pas de ses problèmes, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle le ferait. Il avait perdu son match mais la vision que Proserpine avait de lui n'en était pas altérée pour autant, et il aurait dû le savoir – s'il la connaissait autant qu'il le prétendait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle mettrait des heures avant de se dire que, peut-être, elle ressentait envers lui une profonde empathie.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il gagnât ce match. Elle aurait voulu que son sourire ne fût jamais un mensonge, qu'il ignorât les remarques des autres qui n'étaient que des idiots. Elle aurait voulu qu'il sût qu'elle croyait encore en lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté.

Néanmoins il n'était pas le seul à peser sur son cœur. Proserpine avait évité par tous les moyens de repenser à son père plus de dix secondes depuis leur dispute. Serait-elle véritablement différente de d'habitude ? Cette dispute l'aurait à ce point affectée ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que Mike lui eût dit ça sans fondement. Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, mais il partageait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait avec personne d'autre. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose.

Incapable de s'endormir à une heure du matin, elle décida de descendre de son dortoir et d'aller dans la salle commune. Elle fut soulagée de n'y croiser personne et s'assit sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Les braises étaient presque éteintes mais il persistait encore quelques crépitements, ne permettant pas pour autant d'éclairer la pièce. Proserpine aurait pu le rallumer, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger du canapé. Elle posa les pieds sur la table basse devant elle et laissa son dos glisser sans le retenir. Pour la première fois de la journée l'envie de dormir l'étreignit et son esprit sembla se calmer. Peut-être était-ce le calme de la salle commune, isolé des bruits de respiration et de grincements de lits des autres personnes, qui parvenait enfin à l'apaiser. Elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur son pyjama en coton, se rendant compte enfin à quel point elle était épuisée.

Sans savoir si elle s'était endormie, le son provoqué par le glissement du tableau qui servait de porte à la salle commune la fit ouvrir les yeux. Proserpine vit se dessiner dans la pénombre deux silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là elle ? s'énerva Avril auprès de Romeo. C'est toi qui lui a dit ?

Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Proserpine ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient allé faire à une heure aussi tardive et elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Avril se rapprocha du canapé pour pouvoir lui parler tout en gardant une voix la plus basse possible.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter à qui que ce soit ! la menaça-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous.

– C'est ça... qui me dit que je peux te croire ?

– Personne, soupira Proserpine. Pense ce que tu veux ça m'est égal.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Avril, dit Romeo à son tour. Elle ne dira rien je la connais.

Avril lui lança un regard effaré, celui que lui lançaient tous ceux qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on pût prendre la défense d'une personne comme Proserpine. Elle sembla hésiter et, voyant la mine éternellement réjouie de Romeo, préféra rejoindre son dortoir.

Celui-ci vint du côté de Proserpine qui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, demanda simplement :

– Vous sortez ensemble ?

– Non, pourquoi ? On est amis. Puis elle sort avec ce garçon de Serpentard.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as arrêté de lui parler que moi aussi.

Proserpine n'y avait jamais pensé. Avril était sortie de sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante, et elle n'avait même pas envisagé que Romeo pût continuer de lui parler. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans qu'elle l'eût invité et sortit de sa poche quelques dragées. Elle les refusa d'un signe de tête.

– Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il, lui-même très réveillé.

– Je n'y arrivais pas.

– C'est à cause de la défaite de Serpentard ?

Proserpine pencha la tête vers lui.

– J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Mike, et il était tellement abattu après le match. Faut dire que Sandy a joué avec ses nerfs toute la journée après ça.

Elle expira longuement.

– Il est un peu devenu la risée des Serpentards je crois. Par contre les Serdaigles l'adorent maintenant.

Romeo l'avait dit en souriant, comme l'aurait probablement fait Mike lui-même, d'une manière qui supposait que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il préférait en rire. Mais Proserpine savait très bien que ce n'était pas aussi drôle que ça pour lui. Ça ne l'amusait probablement pas du tout, même.

– Ça te rend triste qu'il ait perdu ?

Proserpine tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant comme s'il venait de dire pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose de tout à fait juste. Elle ne l'imaginait pas si perspicace. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ajouta.

– Il n'y a pas que ça.

– Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ?

Irritée, elle cracha presque :

– Mais ça se voit tant que ça ?

Romeo eut un léger rire et mangea un autre dragée.

– Disons que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te préoccuper en dehors de ça, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour lui faire face. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton genre de pas réussir à dormir pour les examens ou des problèmes de cœur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– C'est le cas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Non.

– J'en étais sûr. Tu n'as jamais l'air fatiguée.

– Depuis quand es-tu aussi attentif ?

Il ne répondit pas et se gratta l'oreille. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était tard, il était peut-être fatigué lui aussi. Un bâillement sembla confirmer sa pensée. Pourtant il resta là, à ses côtés, à essayer de lui faire dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, au lieu d'aller dormir. Pour elle, Romeo n'avait jamais été que son camarade un peu benêt qui la collait depuis la première année. Il n'était pas censé représenter quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Pourtant elle ne se voyait parler à personne d'autre que lui.

– Romeo, je crois que j'ai commis une erreur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Proserpine serra ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Les yeux dans le vague, elle continua :

– J'ai dit des choses horribles à mon père. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne lui pardonnerais pas de m'avoir laissé tomber à la mort de ma mère.

Elle baissa la tête.

– Mais j'ai fait exactement pareil avec Oliver. Je l'ai laissé tomber, comme mon père avec moi. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, soupira-t-elle.

Romeo ne répondit pas et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

– Il était triste, il pensait qu'il m'avait déçu mais ce n'était pas vrai. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'ai été complètement dépassée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Je n'oserai plus jamais aller lui parler. Et à mon père non plus.

Proserpine était encore bien trop en colère contre lui de toute façon, même si elle ne prit pas la peine de le préciser. Elle s'assit en tailleur et soupira profondément. Romeo, sans rien dire, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui. Un peu surprise, elle ne réagit pas pour autant, et sa laissa tomber contre son torse. Elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques mais, pour une fois, cela ne la dérangea pas.

Proserpine ferma les yeux un instant. Romeo s'écarta et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de se lever.

– Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je suis vraiment fatigué, Avril m'a parlée pendant des heures ça m'a crevé !

– Mais tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

La demande de Proserpine amusa beaucoup Romeo, ce qui agaça quelque peu la jeune fille. Pour une fois qu'elle osait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, on ne l'aidait même pas.

– Je t'en pris, Prosy. Tu as toujours su te sauver toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on me sauve. J'aimerais seulement un conseil.

Il passa derrière le canapé et elle le suivit du regard.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, moi. Mais tu vas trouver toute seule de toute façon.

Proserpine soupira, ne voyant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, et cessa de le regarder.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de moi tu t'en sors très bien toute seule ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il montait les marches jusqu'au dortoir, mais il avait déjà disparu. À quoi lui avait-il servi ? À part l'écouter parler pendant une petite minute et l'étreindre en silence ? Il était déjà parti.

Proserpine s'allongea sur le canapé. Le feu était totalement éteint désormais, et l'obscurité de la salle commune la plongea dans une profonde torpeur. Elle repensa à Romeo, se demandant où il avait voulu en venir. Pourquoi était-il parti aussi vite alors que, pour la première fois, elle l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier ? Proserpine avait été agacée de l'avoir vu partir aussi vite, mais de l'autre, elle se sentait moins mal qu'avant son arrivée. Même s'il ne lui avait pas donné le moindre conseil, il l'avait écoutée, et c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était grâce à lui que son cœur s'était allégé. Il avait fait avec elle ce qu'elle-même aurait dû faire avec Mike.

Proserpine sourit, comme elle le faisait rarement, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Romeo était définitivement de bons conseils, même s'il s'était trompé aussi. Elle avait définitivement besoin de lui dans sa vie. Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant.


	10. Chapitre 9

Avec la pression des examens, les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle. Et Proserpine devait bien l'admettre : Mike l'évitait.

Elle avait essayé de lui parler dès le lendemain de la défaite de Serpentard mais il l'avait esquivé en prétendant être en retard à un cours. Lors de ceux qu'ils avaient en commun, il osait à peine la regarder. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, il lui souriait timidement et partait en quatrième vitesse, parfois en oubliant de lui dire au revoir. Le reste du temps, ils ne se voyaient simplement pas. Proserpine ne lui en voulait pas : leur dernière discussion avait été mouvementée. Pourtant, elle savait bien que rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis cartes sur table. Au bout de deux semaines, elle en avait même parlé à Romeo.

– Il ne veut plus me parler.

– Laisse-lui le temps. Amil m'a dit qu'il avait toujours pas digéré la défaite de Serpentard.

Proserpine se demanda si Amil et Mike, du fait qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch tous les deux, étaient amis. Elle aurait aimé que Mike le lui dît à elle, aussi. Elle ne pourrait pas l'aider tant qu'il refuserait de lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer.

– Laisse-lui le temps, avait répété Romeo.

Et elle avait décidé de l'écouter, se concentrant sur ses révisions et les cours de soutien donnés à Julie.

Le printemps commençait et travailler à l'extérieur devenait tout-à-fait agréable. Ce jour-là, comme tous les samedis, elle aidait Julie. Installées à l'extérieur, elle lui faisait réciter les propriétés du phénix en se basant sur ses propres connaissances pour la corriger.

– Il est carnivore ? hésita-t-elle.

– Herbivore.

– Ah oui, c'est ça. Et il est presque impossible d'en domestiquer un.

– En effet.

Assises au bord du lac noir, Proserpine ramena ses jambes sous elle. Julie, qui venait d'énoncer tout ce qu'elle savait – ou croyait savoir – sur le phénix poussa un profond soupir. Plus de deux heures qu'elle faisait ça mais Proserpine n'avait toujours pas décidé de lui accorder une pause. Compte tenu ses difficultés, ce qui n'avait été au début qu'une heure par ici ou par là s'était transformé en une journée entière consacrée aux révisions. Faire moins serait la condamner à ne jamais réussir ses examens. Si des personnes comme Romeo s'en contentaient parfaitement, bien qu'il fît tout de même figure d'exception à ne même plus intéresser le moindre professeur, ce n'était pas le cas de Julie. Elle était littéralement noyée sous la pression que lui mettait le corps enseignant. Et si elle ne lui parlait pas de ses parents, Proserpine n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'ils étaient également une part importante dans le stress qu'elle s'imposait.

– On continue ? proposa Proserpine sans grande conviction.

– On peut faire une pause ? J'en ai marre, c'est bon. J'ai le cerveau qui brûle !

– Si tu veux.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elles travaillaient, c'était parfaitement raisonnable pour s'arrêter. Julie étendit ses longues jambes bronzées et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

– J'ai un entraînement tout à l'heure avec l'équipe, tu crois qu'on peut reporter les révisions ? demanda-t-elle à Proserpine.

– Je ne préfère pas.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Julie en fronçant les sourcils.

– La dernière fois que tu as voulu reporter un cours tu n'es jamais venue. Résultat on a perdu une séance.

– Mais c'était exceptionnel.

Elle soupira.

– Sandy est à fond sur les entraînements en ce moment, il se fout de notre avis. Il m'a fait sécher un cours la dernière fois ! En me disant « mais c'est l'étude des runes, tu t'en fous, c'est une matière inutile ». Résultat ton père m'a facturée mon absence de vingt-cinq points !

Gryffondor était donné favori pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année, donc il n'était pas étonnant que le capitaine de l'équipe mît la pression à tous les joueurs. Même Proserpine, dont la présence de Sandy lui était d'une indifférence absolue, avait constaté un léger changement de comportement chez lui. Il ne fanfaronnait plus auprès de tout le monde que Gryffondor allait gagner la coupe dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme s'il avait peur qu'un excès de zèle lui porterait malheur. Romeo lui avait même expliqué, après une beuglante de ses parents qui avait résonné dans toute la salle commune, que ces derniers n'avaient pas supporté d'apprendre que ses résultats avaient baissé à quelques semaines des examens. Première fois que l'équipe arrivait aussi loin dans la compétition depuis qu'il en était le capitaine, aussi il n'était pas étonnant qu'il privilégiât, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, le Quidditch aux études. Déjà, en première année, Proserpine se souvenait de Sandy qui se plaignait de la pression que ses parents exerçaient sur lui.

Finalement, ce n'était une période agréable pour personne ayant des examens à la fin de l'année. Malgré le temps clément et l'effervescence qui venait naturellement avec l'arrivée du printemps, beaucoup de septièmes années n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête.

– Dis-lui que tu ne pourras pas être là, trancha Proserpine d'une voix posée mais ferme.

– Il va péter un câble.

– Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Julie soupira.

– Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui traîne avec lui.

Proserpine, qui était encore assise, regarda Julie avec attention. Celle-ci fermait les yeux et semblait quelque peu agacée. Probablement à penser aux réprimandes qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber si elle séchait un entraînement alors que Sandy ne permettait rien de ça. Proserpine se demanda si, en dépit de tout ça, ils étaient vraiment amis.

Elle chassa cette pensée et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. En levant les yeux, elle vit Douglas Mulder, le gardien de l'équipe, se diriger vers elles au pas de course. Malgré son allure un peu grassouillette et le fait qu'il était le joueur le plus jeune de l'équipe, son allure robuste était loin d'être un avantage négligeable lors des matchs. Il fit comme si Proserpine n'était pas là, celle-ci étant _persona non grata_ auprès des membres de l'équipe depuis qu'elle était devenue commentatrice, et interpella Julie.

– Y'a Lindon qui a avancé l'heure d'l'entraînement, dit-il en mangeant toutes les syllabes. Tu viens ?

– Quoi ? Nan mais je bosse là.

– Tu glandes dans l'herbe tu veux dire.

– Non je travaille vraiment ! protesta-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup. Et avec Proserpine, d'abord. Arrête de faire comme si elle était pas là.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Avec elle ? cracha-t-il en admettant sa présence. T'as toujours pas compris qu'elle se foutait d'toi ? Juste pour t'prouver à quel point t'es mauvaise par rapport à elle ?

Julie eut une expression étrange.

– Elle se fout pas de moi. C'est la seule qui ait jamais accepté de m'aider.

Proserpine haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle la défendait de cette manière. Pendant des mois, même prise sur le fait, Julie avait nié travailler avec elle. Et quand elle avait fini par l'admettre, elle s'en était défendu en prétextant que c'était Proserpine qui avait insisté, qu'elle avait été obligée d'accepter, etc.

– J'ai beaucoup progressé grâce à son aide.

– Arrête un peu. Les autres nous attendent.

– Je travaille j'ai dit ! Fais pas chier et dégage !

Mulder eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant d'ajouter :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ?

Oui, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle qui avait accepté tout ce temps d'être considérée comme la plus bête de toute la bande, de faire comme si ça ne lui posait pas de problème puisque, de toute façon, c'était la plus stricte vérité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup, de croire que quelqu'un accepterait de l'aider, là où se amis ne s'en préoccupaient même pas ?

– Tu me pompes l'air ! cria-t-elle de cette colère vive dont elle avait le secret. T'as quatorze ans et tu crois que tu peux me dire quoi faire ?

– Calme-toi. J'fais seulement passer le message, se défendit-il, surpris par son emportement. Y'a entraînement tout de suite c'est Lindon qui l'a dit.

– Bah dis à Sandy que j'y serai pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ! hurla-t-elle. Maintenant dégage !

Surpris que sa colère se soit retournée contre lui, Douglas repartit en direction du château. Proserpine, qui avait assisté à ça sans rien dire, se tourna simplement vers Julie.

– Je croyais que tu souhaitais y aller ?

– J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

– J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

– Oui, beaucoup, confirma Proserpine d'une voix neutre.

Julie sourit.

– Bon alors fais-moi mieux travailler.

* * *

Le dîner dans la grande salle allait commencer mais Proserpine n'avait pas faim. Mike l'avait encore évitée lors de leur cours commun de sortilèges. Pourtant elle l'avait interpellé, cette fois-là, lui demandant simplement de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais il n'avait pas réagi et était seulement parti. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'eût pas compris pourquoi elle lui disait cela, mais il ne lui avait même pas lancé un regard.

Peut-être que depuis ce jour-là, il ne voulait plus lui parler en l'absence des autres. Peut-être que Proserpine devrait se faire à cette idée et ne plus l'embêter.

« Laisse-lui le temps. »

Si Romeo ne s'était pas trompé, alors le temps viendrait où il lui parlerait de nouveau. Quand il serait prêt, quand il en aurait l'envie. Néanmoins ce nouvel échec lui avait coupé l'appétit. Se décidant à manquer le repas elle remonta jusque dans la salle commune. Au septième étage, au détour d'un couloir, elle vit son père qui discutait avec Flavia Mantis, la professeur de potion. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, aussi marcha-t-elle silencieusement à quelques pas d'eux.

– Tu es sûr de l'avoir ? demanda Flavia. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu garderais ça dans ton bureau.

– Ça pourrait être dangereux, répondit-il simplement. Puis je ne jette rien.

– Encore heureux ! Imagine si tu avais jeté le dernier tue-loup qu'il me reste.

– Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner ça en salle des profs de toute façon. Tu as de la chance que je l'ai récupéré, soupira son père en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Proserpine se cacha derrière une armure, ne souhaitant pas être repérée. Lorsque Flavia entra à la suite de Ruber, elle s'approcha, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Avant que la porte se fermât, sous l'impulsion, elle coinça la pointe de sa chaussure dans l'interstice pour continuer à écouter. Malheureusement, pendant que son père fouillait le bazar monstrueux que constituait son bureau, Flavia jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, elle voulut faire demi-tour.

Puis, Flavia lui sourit et dit en direction de Ruber.

– Toujours pas réconcilié avec ta fille ?

Proserpine se colla contre le mur en pierre et frissonna en entendant son père répondre le plus simplement du monde, sans savoir qu'il écoutait :

– Non.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Peut-être de trouver ton aconit tue-loup ?

Flavia ne répondit pas à la provocation et continua.

– C'est vraiment pathétique, tu t'en rends compte ?

– Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

– Imagine si Ella te voyait !

Il n'y avait que Flavia pour se permettre de lui dire de telles choses.

– Quoi que ça ne l'étonnerait pas, je suis sûre. Elle a toujours su que tu étais un père en carton, tout comme moi. C'est bien le seul point sur lequel on tombait d'accord d'ailleurs, elle et moi, ajouta-t-elle, une once de mépris dans la voix qui n'aurait échappé à personne.

– Je l'ai toujours su moi aussi.

Proserpine sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant répondre ça.

– Mais tu n'as rien fait pour améliorer les choses. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une fille comme Proserpine, quand même.

Flavia s'engouffra plus loin dans le bureau, si bien que Proserpine ne la voyait plus.

– Imagine si elle avait eu mes gênes, en plus ? Elle aurait été parfaite.

Sa mère lui avait toujours raconté que Flavia était jalouse d'elle car elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Pendant longtemps, elle avait pris cela pour un mensonge, un moyen de se venger de cette femme qui ne l'avait jamais bien traitée et qui passait plus de temps avec Ruber qu'elles deux n'en passaient jamais. Elle se demanda si, finalement, sa mère ne lui avait pas dit toujours la vérité.

– Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, ajouta Flavia. Tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose ?

– Non, répondit froidement Ruber. Elle ne veut plus de moi, je dois me faire à cette idée.

– Ella non plus ne voulait plus de toi et pourtant tu ne t'en es jamais séparé.

Le son des objets qu'on déplace s'arrêta brusquement, signe que Ruber s'était arrêté dans son élan.

– Ella, tu étais prêt à te battre pour la garder, mais pas ta fille ? C'est quoi la différence ? Il y en a une que tu aimes et pas l'autre ?

– À quoi tu joues, Flavia ? demanda Ruber d'une voix acide. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Mieux que quiconque. Mieux que Proserpine.

Le son des objets qu'on déplace revint.

– Ella était malheureuse avec moi mais on était incapable de se séparer. Alors si Proserpine veut partir, je ne peux pas la retenir contre son gré. Elle sera certainement mieux sans moi.

– C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais dite !

Ruber soupira bruyamment et Flavia revint dans son champ de vision.

– Et si tu assumais un peu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais nié. Ella me le disait tout le temps.

– Tu comptes te reposer sur tes échecs toute ta vie ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de bouger, et pendant une longue minute il n'y eut plus un bruit.

– Je ne sais pas comment faire, admit-il d'une voix que Proserpine ne lui avait jamais connu. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me détester.

– Elle en a même tout les droits.

– Et ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

– Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le travail, dit Flavia en remettant ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. Mais rappelle-toi qu'elle n'a personne d'autre au monde que toi. Tu as choisi de fonder ta propre famille. Elle, elle n'a pas eu le choix.

– Elle est tout ce que j'ai aussi, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Flavia. Mais si me détester est le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé de supporter l'absence de sa mère, alors je dois l'accepter.

– Tu joues les bons psychologues avec tout le monde, mais tu ne comprends rien à ta propre fille, c'est affligeant.

Probablement loin d'être vexé, Ruber soupira simplement.

– Elle croit que te détester est la solution, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit Flavia en jetant un coup d'œil à la concernée. Elle a seulement besoin que tu sois là pour elle et ne sait pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Elle a joué l'adulte pendant trop longtemps, et ça n'a jamais été son rôle.

– Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu.

– Ah non, ce temps-là est perdu à jamais.

Flavia prit le petit sachet qu'il lui tendait et l'agita sous son nez.

– Mais heureusement que vous avez encore de belles années devant vous. Enfin, si encore tu es capable de renouer avec Proserpine avant qu'elle s'en aille pour toujours.

Comme Ella était partie pour toujours. Même avant sa mort, son cœur était parti, et il n'avait pas su le retenir.

– Merci pour l'aconit, dit-elle en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Puis elle passa la porte. Proserpine, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sol, ne vit pas le sourire qu'elle lui lança. Ruber ne la suivit pas et Proserpine ne se soucia même plus qu'il la vît ici. Il resta dans son bureau, sans savoir qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle attendit de réussir à digérer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle finit par rejoindre son dortoir et s'endormit malgré tout, le cœur gros.


	11. Chapitre 10

Pour l'enterrement de sa mère, Proserpine avait mis le joli pull qu'elle lui avait offert, lors du dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. C'était un pull noir avec une inscription brodée sur la manche gauche dans un fil rouge, et la manière dont les mots étaient écrits donnait l'impression qu'ils glissaient naturellement le long de son bras. Lorsque Proserpine avait ouvert le paquet, sa mère lui avait dit que l'inscription parlait de magie, même si elle était difficile à déchiffrer, et qu'elle le lui avait achetée pour cette raison. À cet instant, ses parents avaient échangé un regard un peu long, un peu gênant, mais elle n'avait pas su en comprendre la raison sur le moment.

À la mort de sa mère, la vérité l'avait frappée avec une violence qui, d'ordinaire, était réservée aux adultes : sa mère détestait la magie. Plus que cela, elle l'avait toujours rejetée. Proserpine se souvint alors de toutes ces fois où sa mère avait hurlé son père qui faisait la vaisselle à l'aide de magie en prétendant que n'importe qui pourrait les voir. Toutes ces fois où elle lui avait interdit de parler de son travail. Elle se souvint de ses pleurs incontrôlables lorsque la lettre pour Poudlard était arrivée. Proserpine aurait pu le comprendre bien avant, mais sa mère l'aimait vraiment et ne lui en aurait jamais voulu pour ça. Le fautif, c'était son père.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard et les jours qui suivirent leur retour précipité à la maison se passèrent en silence. Ruber avait rangé quelques affaires. Ella n'en avait pas beaucoup de toute manière. Proserpine l'avait regardé faire pendant des heures sans bouger. Les lettres commençaient déjà à s'amonceler à la fenêtre.

Une partie d'elle était morte, quelque part. Et une autre mourrait pendant l'été. L'enterrement marquerait le moment où son père cesserait de tenir le coup, le moment où elle le ferait à sa place.

Son père avait mis un costume marron et terne, costume que sa mère avait toujours détesté mais sans lui demander pour autant d'en racheter un autre. « Tant que tu gagneras pas vraiment d'argent on ne pourra pas s'offrir ce qu'on veut. » était une phrase qui revenait souvent lors des rares disputes qui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Proserpine. Avec le recul, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se disputaient plus qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le voir à l'époque, mais sans en avoir la certitude. Elle restait persuadée, tout au fond d'elle-même, que ses parents avaient été liés par un amour très fort toute leur vie, comme celui qui la liait à ses deux parents même enfant, cela lui avait toujours semblé logique.

Se disputer ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne s'aimait plus.

Ruber et Proserpine allèrent à l'enterrement main dans la main. À pied, car Ruber n'avait jamais passé son permis et qu'il se refusait à transplaner pour aller dans un quartier moldu. Ce jour-là il faisait un magnifique soleil, comme il y en avait peu dans la région où ils habitaient, mais occupée à fixer ses pieds tout le long chemin Proserpine n'avait rien vu. Elle l'avait seulement senti sur sa nuque tout le long, juste dans l'espace libre entre ses cheveux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait peut-être trouvé agréable. L'enterrement avait lieu dans l'église du village et, en y arrivant, Proserpine se demanda pour la première fois si sa mère avait jamais été croyante.

Aucun visage des personnes présentes ne lui rappela quoi que ce soit. Ruber serra la main de quelques uns, et un peu tardivement, quelques visages revinrent s'imposer à sa mémoire. Les « amis » des rares dîners que ses parents organisaient, ceux-là même qui n'étaient pas ou peu reconduits. Son ancienne maîtresse d'école qui avait dû rencontrer sa mère deux ou trois fois. Les parents d'une fille de l'âge de Proserpine avec qui sa mère avait espéré qu'elle sympathisât, même si ça ne s'était jamais fait. D'autres personnes se présentèrent : les voisins de pallier, la nouvelle institutrice de l'école primaire qui venait présenter les condoléances officielles de l'établissement, un ami d'enfance de sa mère. Lorsque Proserpine remarqua un groupe de personnes qui semblaient éprouver pour elle et son père une antipathie non dissimulée et pleine d'un dégoût certain, elle tira sur la veste de son père. Il était depuis le début occupé à discuter avec un calme olympien à toutes les personnes qui se présentaient à lui.

– Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée, un peu absente.

Ruber les observa et son expression ne changea pas.

– C'est la famille de maman, avant qu'ils coupent les ponts avec elle.

– Donc ils ne sont plus sa famille ?

La perspicacité de sa réflexion provoqua un sourire maladroit chez Mrs Jenkins, leur ancienne voisine avant qu'elle déménageât.

Ruber se pencha vers elle et lui prit de nouveau la main.

– C'est nous sa famille, Prosy. Tu étais la personne la plus importante au monde pour elle.

– Pourquoi eux ils ont coupé les ponts avec leur fille alors ?

– Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on se marie.

Proserpine n'ajouta rien. Le regard de ces gens, y compris ceux qu'elle identifia plutôt facilement comme étant ses grands-parents, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient habillés bizarrement, et à mille lieux de ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle ou à Ruber. Ils avaient le regard plein de haine, le corps rigidifié par une prétention qu'elle sentait de là où elle était, et une manière de parler un peu théâtrale et exaspérante, même de loin.

– Toutes ces années perdues, à cause de cet homme méprisable ! pleura la femme qui devait certainement être sa grand-mère. Il m'a enlevée ma petite fille !

– Allons Agatha calmez-vous, répondit un homme. Ella n'aurait pas aimé vous voir vous torturer de la sorte. Elle vous aimait tellement.

Proserpine pressa la main de son père qui les écoutait aussi parler, le visage détaché. Elle l'observa un instant et se demanda si cela le touchait.

– Quand je pense qu'en plus ils ont eu un enfant ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes. C'en est fini de son âme, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir ! Que Dieu ait pitié de nous !

Tout le petit groupe essaya de conforter la vieille femme tout en lançant des regards mi-atterrés mi-apeurés en direction de Ruber et sa fille.

Proserpine lança un regard surpris à son père qui haussa les épaules.

– Ils étaient déjà comme ça à l'époque où je les ai rencontrés, dit-il en répondant à la question qu'elle se posait intérieurement. Maman a beaucoup souffert à cause d'eux, ils ont même retourné ton faire-part de naissance sans l'ouvrir.

Elle comprit bien vite la colère que son père ressentait. Toutes ces années sans donner de nouvelles, alors que sa mère en avait très certainement attendu, et voilà qu'ils venaient à l'enterrement en critiquant les seuls membres de sa famille.

– Ne les écoute pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

Puis, dans son oreille, il ajouta qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'ils devaient rester forts. Sur le moment, elle le prit au mot.

Les messes-basses continuèrent alors que, jusque là, Proserpine n'y avait même pas fait attention. À l'exception de Flavia Mantis, qui avait attendu à l'extérieur de l'église – certainement car, même souhaitant soutenir Ruber, elle savait que la jalousie profonde et la haine cordiale que ressentait Ella pour elle ne lui permettraient pas d'assister à la cérémonie – il n'y avait que des moldus. Même ceux qui avait sincèrement apprécié sa mère alors qu'elle était encore en vie, ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas mais regrettaient une femme qui se présentait toujours bien, ceux qui présentaient leurs condoléances à Ruber et Proserpine avec une tristesse palpable : ceux-là mêmes, en vérité, les jaugeaient tous bizarrement.

Ruber portait un costume loin d'être conventionnel, plus proche de la tenue de sorcier que du costume trois pièces classique moldu. Son visage naturellement dur et le fait que, à force de tenir le coup pour sa fille, on disait de lui qu'il était « insensible » et « étrange ». Très différent de cette pauvre Ella qui avait vécu seule et recluse, loin d'une vie sociale acceptable, et dont le mariage ne tenait plus debout de toute façon. Quant à Proserpine, sa froideur commençait petit à petit à être perçu comme une excentricité malvenue. On plaignait Ella qui n'aurait pu qu'avoir honte avec un mari et une fille si bizarres et dénués de sentiments.

Assise dans l'église, Proserpine avait serré la main de son père de toutes ses forces. Personne ne l'aurait vu faire. Tout le monde s'en fichait : personne ne les connaissait vraiment. Qui aurait pu comprendre que Proserpine était plus forte et détruite qu'ils ne le seraient jamais tous ? Qui aurait pu comprendre que Ruber vivait dans la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su rendre Ella aussi heureuse qu'elle le méritait ? Qui aurait pu comprendre comme ils s'aimaient tous les trois ?

Personne. Et tant qu'Ella était là, impossible pour père et fille de l'oublier. Ils devraient désormais réapprendre à le faire, seuls tous les deux. Ça prendrait des années.

Ils suivirent le cortège et lorsque le cercueil fut mis en terre, ils partirent tous les deux, sans dire au revoir à personne. Ruber se permit même de transplaner, comme pour quitter la présence de ces gens le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque Proserpine retrouva la froideur inhabituelle de leur appartement, une envie de pleurer la saisit toute entière mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit une certaine obligation de se retenir.

Le regard de son père avait changé. Rien ne serait plus comme avant – tant que l'enterrement n'avait pas eu lieu, quelque part, ils avaient pu l'ignorer. Avant qu'il rejoignît sa chambre, Proserpine l'interpella.

– Papa ?

Il se retourna lentement, le regard éteint.

– Tout ce qu'ils ont dit ces gens, c'était vrai ?

Avant qu'il pût répondre, elle demanda, des larmes dans la voix.

– Est-ce qu'on a rendu maman malheureuse ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse sans nous ?

– Aucune de ces personnes ne connaissait vraiment ta mère, dit Ruber de sa voix toujours si froide.

Puis, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Proserpine, dont l'émotion était passée, ravala ses larmes et fixa son père. Il prit sa main et la regarda avec une tristesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

– Maman nous aimait vraiment. Elle nous aurait abandonnés pour rien au monde.

Proserpine comprendrait le sens de ces mots des années plus tard. Sur le moment, elle avait été rassurée d'entendre ça, mais elle comprit bien après qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Et pour cause : oui, Ella les aimait vraiment et ne les aurait jamais quittés, surtout pas Proserpine. Mais elle en avait été si malheureuse. Cette magie qu'elle exécrait, Ruber et ses absences, Proserpine dans son école lointaine. Les disputes, les longues journées qu'elle passait seule, le cercle d'ami qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se créer, la honte qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de l'étrangeté de Ruber qui ne passait pas auprès de grand monde. Ses parents qui l'avaient reniés par sa faute. La famille qu'elle avait fondé elle-même et qui était si imparfaite.

Ella était une femme qui avait beaucoup souffert. Et peut-être à cause de cet enterrement, en sentant tous ces regards dont Ella les avait protégés pendant des années, Ruber le comprit enfin. Il était facile de se le dire tant le divorce restait une option que personne ne saisissait. Ça ne l'était plus lorsque l'on finissait seul, à savoir ce qu'on avait raté et qu'on ne pouvait plus réparer.

Sans en parler à sa fille, sans pouvoir le confier à qui que ce soit, Ruber sombra.

Après ces quelques mots, Proserpine le regarda partir dans sa chambre, probablement se coucher. Il ne quitterait plus vraiment cette pièce avant de se présenter à Poudlard la rentrée suivante. Peut-être pour se relever, après trois mois où sa fille avait dû s'occuper de lui. Peut-être pour redevenir le père qu'Ella avait toujours espéré voir en lui, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille.

Il lui faudrait des années pour enfin réussir à être le père que méritait sa fille. Il finirait par comprendre comment devenir la famille de Proserpine, elle qui, désormais, n'avait plus que lui.

Mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé.


	12. Chapitre 11

– Bordel, il fait trop chaud ! J'en peux plus ! s'énerva Julie en enlevant ses gants même si le cours n'était pas terminé.

– Miss McFly remettez vos gants tout de suite, ordonna le professeur Carthaigh d'une voix ferme. L'hellébore est une plante très vénéneuse, personne ne s'en approche sans avoir de gants et de manches adaptés. Mr Smith remontez les bien jusqu'à votre robe, aucun centimètre carré de peau ne doit être à l'air libre.

Il répéta les consignes de sécurité une seconde fois et Julie remit ses gants avec une mine dégoûtée. Le professeur n'était jamais ferme sauf lorsqu'était en jeu la sécurité des élèves, et c'était bien la seule chose que Proserpine ne lui reprochait pas. Néanmoins, dans la serre, sous un soleil de plomb et des températures anormalement chaudes, il devenait difficile de supporter gants, manches, lunettes et écharpe en coton épais. Tout le monde se sentait en difficulté. Extraire de l'hellébore ce qui permettait de faire les potions était déjà d'une rare difficulté, d'où le fait que seuls les étudiants en fin de dernière année y avaient droit, mais s'y atteler dans une situation pareille était éreintant. Même Proserpine, pourtant impassible, commençait à en avoir marre.

Le cours touchait à sa fin et, l'extraction terminée, il était temps de remettre la fleur dans le pot.

– Mes gants sont plein de sueurs, se plaignit Julie. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

– Ça va t'as l'habitude de transpirer toi au moins ! dit un élève Gryffondor à sa gauche. Bientôt la finale de Quidditch.

– Ouais c'est vrai, répondit-elle tandis qu'au loin, une voix redevenue faiblarde lui demanda timidement de parler moins fort sans que personne n'y fît attention. Je te dis pas la raclé qu'on va leur mettre.

– On a qu'à demander en face, dit Sandy qui ne pouvait manquer un tel débat. Ça fait quoi de se prendre une raclé ?

Il avait quatre membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard sous la main, juste pour lui, alors il n'allait pas se priver pour jouer avec. Néanmoins, plusieurs mois après leur échec, les réactions ne furent pas très vives. Mike et Amil, au bout de la table, ne levèrent même pas la tête vers lui, trop occupés à essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'hellébore de Mike avait pris un mauvais pli, donnant l'impression qu'elle était morte. Quant à Jasmine Prior et Hugues Tafon, loin d'être les joueurs les plus énervés de l'équipe, ils se contentèrent de légères piques lancées à Sandy et sa bande de « joyeux moutons ». Les discussions commencèrent néanmoins à gagner en volume et le professeur de botanique eut le plus grand mal à ramener le calme. Il finit par récupérer les plantes, craignant un accident, et une fois celles ci mises sous verre tout le monde put enlever les protections.

– Miss Maiden, Miss Bradbury, vous pouvez venir m'aider ? demanda le professeur aux personnes les plus proches de lui.

Elles se regardèrent puis allèrent tenir l'étagère qu'il leur indiqua pour placer le caisson contenant les plantes juste en dessous. Après un effort, il leur demanda de lâcher, et l'étagère put tenir toute seule sur le caisson.

– Voilà ce qui se passe quand l'école paye des meubles en bois magiques, ils sont très solides mais s'ils se cassent il deviennent trop fiers pour se laisser réparer, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire discret.

Sa blague amusa Poppy mais Proserpine lui lança le même regard profondément indifférent qu'elle réservait aux gens qui ne représentaient aucun intérêt pour elle. Cela provoqua un léger malaise dans le petit groupe et Proserpine retourna chercher son sac en enlevant ses protections en coton au passage. Tout le monde était déjà parti et la chaleur étouffante de la serre ne lui donnait pas envie d'y rester une seconde de plus.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. La semaine commençait et, même si ses week-ends étaient désormais remplis de longues heures de révision, toute seule ou à aider Julie, elle n'était pas très fatiguée. La discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre le professeur Mantis et son père la perturbait encore, tant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à y consacrer. Proserpine se disait qu'ils auraient tout le temps de discuter une fois les examens terminés. Quant à Mike, elle n'y pensait même plus.

Les examens c'était tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

Après le cours de métamorphose, où elle n'avait même pas ressenti le besoin de sortir ses affaires de son sac tant le cours était facile, le soir finit par tomber et Proserpine mangea dans la salle commune en lisant son manuel d'histoire de la magie. Romeo s'était assis à côté d'elle mais ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés. Elle trop absorbée par son apprentissage de la liste des ministres de la Magie et lui par le dernier paquet de cartes qu'il avait acheté et qui étaient censées réaliser un château par simple ordre de son propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle quitta la table, elle vit qu'elles savaient même reproduire les châteaux forts japonais, ce qui plaisait tout particulièrement à Romeo.

Loin de l'agitation, Proserpine s'installa dans la salle commune, à sa place habituelle, et ne lâcha pas son livre de la soirée. À un moment, Julie vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et révisa avec un calme impressionnant de sa part. Ne dérangeant jamais Proserpine, mais appréciant peut-être de travailler avec elle, même sans lui parler. Vers vingt-trois heures, elle alla se coucher en premier et lui souhaita bonne nuit en baillant bruyamment. Surprise par la faim, Proserpine prit son sac pour voir s'il ne lui resterait pas des chocogrenouilles à grignoter. Observant ses livres, un doute la prit.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle les sortit tous et comprit bien vite qu'un des livres était de trop. Couverture beige, titre inscrit en relief, peu épais : son livre sur les exercices de Quidditch. Elle l'avait perdu des mois auparavant, durant les vacances de Noël. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver de nouveau dans son sac ? Fronçant les sourcils, Proserpine l'étudia sous toutes les coutures et l'ouvrit, y trouvant un petit mot griffonné coincé juste derrière la couverture.

Elle dut s'y mettre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qui était écrit.

« Si tu peux, viens dans les gradins de Quidditch à vingt-deux heures. Mike. »

Vingt-deux heures, et il était déjà vingt-trois heures passé. Proserpine sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il était beaucoup trop tard ! Mike n'avait pas dû l'attendre aussi longtemps, d'autant plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être certain qu'elle bravât l'interdit pour y aller. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle laissa le livre à sa place, mit sa cape et sortit de la salle commune, attirant le regard endormi des quelques personnes encore présentes.

Assez peu inquiète à l'idée de se faire prendre, comme ayant le pressentiment que rien ne l'empêcherait de rejoindre ces gradins, Proserpine dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, essayant tout de même de ne pas faire de bruit. Peut-être était-il encore là-bas, même si cela lui paraissait improbable qu'il l'eût attendu pendant tout ce temps, mais elle avait besoin d'en être sûre. Proserpine courut sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient des gradins. Ne sachant pas s'il se trouverait plutôt dessus ou dessous, elle les visita en jetant des coups d'œil partout.

Elle le vit presque tout de suite, assis sous les gradins, l'épaule reposant sur une poutre. Il regardait le vide et ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Proserpine s'approcha, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Lorsqu'il la vit, il écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surpris.

– Je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle.

– He, non, c'est pas grave ! la rassura-t-il.

– Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Mike se massa la nuque.

– Euh, non, je t'avoue. Je pensais plus que tu viendrais.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

– J'aime bien être ici, dit-il, la mine rêveuse. Puis en ce moment je n'arrive pas à m'endormir avant quatre heures du matin. L'air frais me fait du bien.

Il prit alors enfin le temps de la regarder vraiment, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres – comme ceux qu'elle aimait tant. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle le fit sans se faire prier. Pleine d'adrénaline encore quelques minutes auparavant, tout en elle s'apaisa. La tension dans ses épaules depuis des mois, ses craintes de ne plus lui parler et qu'elle avait tues, les « laisse-lui le temps » dont elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout disparut d'un coup.

Sans même réfléchir, elle dit :

– Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

Mike se massa la nuque, gêné.

– Non, c'est moi. J'étais déçu et j'avais pas envie de parler. Et après je n'ai plus osé, je me suis dit que tu devais m'en vouloir.

– Pour quoi ?

– Pour t'avoir jetée, dit-il abruptement. Alors que tu es la seule à avoir jamais été vraiment sympa avec moi. C'était nul.

Proserpine inspira longuement.

– Je ne t'en veux pas.

Puis elle ajouta :

– On aurait dû prendre le temps de se parler.

– Oui tu as raison.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Mike sembla se détendre. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Mike semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, probablement à quelque chose qu'il hésitait encore à lui dire. Après un moment, il se lança avec l'assurance qui était la sienne.

– Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as dit de ne pas me laisser abattre ? Je ne t'ai même pas répondu, ajouta-t-il, la mine désolée.

– Je m'en souviens.

– Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et celui de Proserpine le rejoignit avant que ses paupières se fermassent d'elles-mêmes.

– Je faisais toute une scène juste pour un match de Quidditch et quelques idiots qui se foutent de moi. Et le pire de tout, c'est que c'est toi qui me disais de pas me laisser abattre.

Proserpine ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir et le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

– Quand j'ai commencé ma première année, mes parents ont divorcé. Mon père m'avait toujours détesté et en profité pour ne plus me voir et ma mère, je devais tout le temps m'occuper d'elle ! Elle a même essayé de m'empêcher de revenir ici à plusieurs reprises. Et si on ajoute à ça les Serpentards qui m'ont pris pour cible dès mon arrivée...

Il soupira.

– J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de pire situation que la mienne !

Proserpine laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Mike continua.

– Puis en deuxième année, un jour on m'a parlée de ce qui t'était arrivé. À l'époque je voyais même pas à quoi tu pouvais ressembler. Je me disais que, qui que tu sois, tu devais être effondrée, triste, ou devenue une coquille vide. Je me disais que d'un truc comme ça, on s'en relevait pas, c'était pas possible.

Il laissa passer un silence.

– Je t'ai observé de loin. C'était juste de la curiosité mal placée, une envie morbide de voir comment s'en sortait « la fille qui avait perdu sa mère pendant l'été », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Mais à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de me tromper de personne.

Proserpine l'observa et Mike lui sourit.

– Tu avais plus d'assurance que j'aurais jamais pu en avoir dans toute ma vie ! Tu remettais à leur place même des élèves de dernière année, sans jamais être agressive ou injuste, mais tu savais toujours quoi dire pour les virer de ton chemin. Alors que moi j'étais qu'un gamin, toujours à pleurer dès qu'on lui lançait une remarque puérile et à appeler les profs à l'aide.

– Tu n'avais que douze ans.

– Toi tu n'avais peur de personne. Comme une vraie Gryffondor.

Proserpine avait toujours été une vraie Gryffondor. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi facile à deviner que les autres, mais elle l'était – comme son père. Deux personnes qui n'avaient peur de rien.

– Je me disais que s'il y avait bien une personne sur qui je devais prendre exemple si je voulais arrêter d'être éternellement une victime, c'était toi.

– Tu m'as observée pendant tout ce temps ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Mike d'une voix forte. Non, non ! Non tu imagines, ce serait carrément bizarre.

Proserpine sourit.

– Mais j'ai gardé ça dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai commencé à changer de stratégie. J'ai compris que je pouvais pas les empêcher de se foutre de moi, alors je me suis dit que j'avais qu'à trouver un moyen de me venger efficacement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

– Bah oui, quoi, je suis un Serpentard, moi ! Je suis un malin, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa tempe. Tu te souviens du marécage qui a investit les cachots pendant une semaine ? Et que du coup plus personne ne pouvait sortir de notre salle commune ou du cours de potion sans passer la journée dans des vêtements boueux ? C'était moi. Bon du coup j'étais boueux comme tout le monde, mais ça valait le coup ! Et toutes les plumes remplacées par de la gélatine lors d'un cours de sortilèges de quatrième année ? C'était moi aussi.

– C'est très puéril comme comportement, dit Proserpine d'une voix neutre.

– Oui je sais. Mais au moins je me suis bien amusé toutes ces années.

– Et c'est moi qui t'ai inspiré ça ? Je me demande ce que j'ai raté.

Mike se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Proserpine, dont c'était probablement la seule blague qu'elle eût jamais faite intentionnellement, en fut soulagée.

– J'ai arrêté quand j'ai rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch, se défendit-il en reprenant difficilement son calme. Je suis devenu un mec posé ! En plus avec les bons scores de l'année dernière, les gens ont vraiment commencé à y croire. J'ai soudainement arrêté d'être un pariât et, même toi la commentatrice la plus flingueuse de l'histoire, tu reconnaissais que j'étais doué !

Le sourire de Mike s'effaça un peu, mais Proserpine sentit que le pire était passé. Qu'il avait tourné la page.

– Après tout est redevenu comme avant, mais tant pis. Je ne suis plus le même, je ne me laisse plus abattre par des idioties.

Il se massa la nuque.

– Enfin plus trop.

Proserpine se redressa et l'observa avec attention. Mike fit de même, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent quand, tout à coup, Proserpine réalisa quelque chose.

– Tu as le nez violet ?

Mike, interrompu dans un moment qu'il attendait certainement depuis longtemps, ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle lui parlait. Il loucha sur son nez et se recula.

– Ah, oui. Ça ! dit-il se pointant du doigt. C'est rien, juste... attends, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ?

– Non.

Pourtant, désormais, elle ne voyait que ça. Il avait une tâche violette sur le nez et elle luisait à la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers les planches du gradin. Un peu amusé, il déroula l'écharpe verte et argent qu'il portait autour de son cou. Celui-ci dévoilait une tache de la même couleur que sur son nez, sauf qu'elle commençait de sa chemise jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Les nouveaux Attrap'Crapauds de chez Zonko. Ça ressemble à des petits bonbons violets mais ça provoque des plaques sur la peau et ça a la même texture que le dos d'un crapaud.

Proserpine fronça les sourcils pour mieux observer la tache et admit sans mal qu'elle paraissait aussi grasse qu'un emballage de hamburger, comme dans ces restaurants moldus de nourriture rapide où elle allait en été quand elle en avait marre de cuisiner.

– Tu en as mangé un ?

– Non, mais quelqu'un a dû en cacher dans ma bouffe hier soir. Je me suis réveillée ce matin les taches étaient encore plus imposantes.

– Tu en as ailleurs sur le corps ?

Le visage de Mike devint tout rouge.

– N-Non ! Pas du tout, enfin !

Il reprit son calme et tira sur le tissu de sa chemise.

– Mais ça colle aux vêtements c'est vraiment énervant. Du coup, dit-il en se penchant vers Proserpine sur le ton de la confidence, j'ai pris tout le stock d'Amil et je suis allé dans les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de me préparer cinquante muffins à la myrtilles.

– Et tu leur as donnés les bonbons.

– Et je leur ai donnés les bonbons. Je leur ai aussi demandés d'amener les muffins dans la salle commune dès qu'ils seraient terminés, en les accompagnant d'un mot précisant que c'est un cadeau de Bumblebee aux élèves. Avant que les autres se rendent compte de l'arnaque tu peux être sûr qu'au moins cinquante Serpentards clinquants comme jamais vont se balader dans Poudlard avec une toute nouvelle peau violette.

– C'est très puéril.

– Mais drôle !

Mike eut un léger rire et Proserpine recommença à l'observer attentivement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard, comme si la tentative de baiser avortée de tout à l'heure avait été si pathétique en pensant qu'il avait le nez violet que ce n'était même plus envisageable.

– Tu vois, dit-il en baissant les yeux, je ne me laisse pas abattre.

– C'est vraiment gamin comme comportement.

– Ouais je sais, pas la peine d'en rajou-

Mais Proserpine l'interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était un peu froid et quand elle s'écarta, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas fermé les yeux. Mike se mit à rire en voyant que son nez plein de bave de crapaud avait laissé une marque sur sa joue. Proserpine porta la main à son visage et toucha la trace de bave comme si elle en sentait pour la première fois.

– Pardon, rit Mike sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

Ils se regardèrent encore et, naturellement, se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser de nouveau. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa ses mains sur son torse, constatant qu'il y avait bien d'autres endroits où sa peau visqueuse imbibait ses vêtements. Mike se recula et lui saisit les bras. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était si grand et apaisé que Proserpine eut envie de l'embrasser encore une fois.

À la place, elle dit d'un ton neutre mais non dénué de sens.

– J'en avais envie depuis Noël.

Mike pouffa.

– Oui moi aussi !

Le regard brillant, il remonta sa main pour jouer avec ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de son doigt. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire ça.

– J'ai plus envie qu'on se sépare pour des bêtises.

– Moi non plus.

– Tant pis si ton père doit me tuer ! Je suis prêt.

– Il ne te tuera pas, c'est interdit par le règlement de l'école, dit-elle comme si ce n'était pas évident.

– Oui il va certainement se contenter de me recaler à l'examen, mais tant pis. Je suis plein de ressources.

Proserpine se recula pour se rasseoir correctement et Mike la lâcha. Elle prit ses jambes dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

– Je me suis disputée avec lui, dit-elle simplement.

– Je m'en doutais. À cause de moi ?

– Pas du tout. Désolée.

Mike rit à la mention qu'il pourrait se vexer de ne pas être le centre de leur dispute.

Proserpine l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ensuite. Mike lui laissa le temps, sans la brusquer avec des questions ou des interrogations. Alors, presque naturellement, Proserpine lui raconta tout. Tout, depuis le début.

Et Mike prit toute la nuit pour l'écouter.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Fin

La dernière épreuve de la journée était celle d'histoire de la magie. Avant de commencer à écrire sur son parchemin, Proserpine jeta un regard à Mike qui lui renvoya un beau sourire d'encouragement. Elle avait longuement inspiré puis, se calmant du mieux qu'elle le put, lut le sujet. Au fond de la pièce, le tableau de l'Érudit, leur professeur, posait sur ses élèves un regard détendu, presque guilleret. Son examen était de loin le plus facile puisque, même lorsque les réponses étaient fausses, il trouvait toujours le moyen de noter gentiment les élèves. Probablement personne, à part Proserpine, ne devait se sentir stressé à l'idée de finir sur cet examen là. Beaucoup étaient même déjà dans l'esprit des vacances qui allaient arriver dans quelques heures.

Proserpine fut incapable de répondre à toutes les questions mais ses révisions intensives portèrent leurs fruits et elle estima sa réussite à environ quatre-vingt pour-cents. Lorsque le dernier parchemin vola jusqu'au bureau du professeur Lovecraft, le second à surveiller la salle, pour se poser sur la pile qui était déjà formée, tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme. Mike attendit Proserpine à la sortie et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur avant que trop de monde y fût. Il posa un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres et prit ses mains dans les siennes, noyé par l'enthousiasme.

– Ça y est c'est terminé ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Oui je sais, sourit Proserpine.

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit enfin vraiment en vacances, après tout ce temps !

– Tu penses avoir réussi ?

– L'histoire de la magie ? Ouais ça va. Rien ne peut être pire que l'étude des runes hier de toute façon.

Son père ne lui avait vraiment fait aucun cadeau, pensa-t-elle. Même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement sévère comme professeur, il n'empêchait que Ruber ne portait certainement pas Mike dans son cœur et que, la veille, il ne lui avait laissé passer aucune erreur. Lorsque Mike s'était trompé, mordu de stress lors de son oral, sur la quatrième rune élémentaire, il l'avait même vu noter TROLL en majuscules sur son parchemin.

« C'est encore un peu tôt pour lui dire qu'on est ensemble je crois. » avait-il dit juste après l'examen, l'air dépité. Proserpine avait acquiescé, sûre en son for intérieur que son père le savait déjà de toute façon. La plupart des élèves était au courant, puisqu'ils ne cherchaient pas à se cacher particulièrement, et si une rumeur courait sur sa fille et un Serpentard, Ruber ne pouvait qu'être au courant.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Mike chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

– Je voulais attendre la fin des examens pour t'en parler donc... tiens regarde ce que j'ai reçu samedi dernier.

Proserpine prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et le lut d'une traite. Surprise, elle leva la tête.

– C'est une offre d'emploi ?

– Oui ! J'ai postulé il y a un mois pour travailler chez Zonko, et ils ont retenu ma candidature ! Je commence à travailler dès le mois de juillet. Pour un an seulement pour l'instant mais ils m'ont déjà dit que ce serait reconductible.

– Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Mike sourit.

– Oui je crois. Je suis pas un aussi bon magicien que toi, mais je suis sûr que je ferai un excellent vendeur. Je sais entourlouper les gens, je suis un Serpentard, j'ai ça dans le sang !

– Pourquoi un vendeur serait forcément un arnaqueur ?

– Oh, Prosy. Tu es trop naïve, dit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Même si le visage de Proserpine n'était pas plus expressif que d'habitude, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'était renfrognée.

– Je plaisante, glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle haussa les sourcils et un peu plus loin, Romeo se dirigeait vers eux.

– Salut !

– Bonjour.

– Salut Romeo, dit Mike en lui serrant la main. Tu as réussi ?

– Moi ? J'en sais rien.

– Tu n'as probablement pas réussi, dit Proserpine sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Ouais... bah, tant pis !

Il s'assit à côté de Proserpine et sortit de sa poche quelques dragées qu'il leur proposa. Ils les refusèrent tous les deux.

– Et toi ? demanda Proserpine en se tournant vers Romeo. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ? Tu veux toujours travailler dans le café de tes parents ?

– Je crois que ma mère voudrait que je fasse des études d'abord. Des études moldues je veux dire. Quelque chose pour me « remettre à niveau », dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

– C'est probablement une bonne idée.

– Ouais, tu devrais faire ça ! Chez les moldus la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans de toute façon, tu as le temps avant de commencer à travailler.

– Mais moi j'aimerais travailler tout de suite. Pas besoin d'être majeur, si ?

Mike et Proserpine échangèrent un regard.

– Je l'ignore, dit-elle simplement.

– Je crois que si. Mes parents sont moldus je devrais m'y connaître mais je me suis toujours senti beaucoup plus à l'aise ici. L'été dernier j'ai même eu du mal à comprendre comment utiliser le téléphone de ma mère. Les patronus, c'est beaucoup plus pratique quand même.

Proserpine acquiesça, même si elle savait que jamais au grand jamais Romeo n'aurait réussi à réaliser un tel sort et que lui-même regrettait le sien, de téléphone.

Mike ne résista pas plus longtemps à un dragée surprise et en pris un dans la main de leur ami. Ils échangèrent tous les trois quelques banalités supplémentaires sur les vacances qui arrivaient ou sur le repas du soir qui promettait d'être particulièrement copieux. Puis Romeo se leva pour rejoindre Sandy.

– Il doit être en train de déstresser dans un coin tout seul. Je vais le rejoindre.

– Passe-lui le bonjour, dit Mike avec un grand sourire.

– Compte sur moi !

Proserpine n'était pas certaine qu'il eût saisi l'ironie.

– À tout à l'heure !

Mike le salua et, après quelques hésitations, Proserpine le suivit à l'intérieur, dans le couloir.

– Attends Romeo.

– Oui ?

– Je voulais te remercier.

– Pour quoi ?

Elle aurait simplement pu dire « pour tes conseils » ou « pour Mike » car forcé de constaté que le peu qu'il lui avait dit l'avait grandement aidé. Mais à la place, elle dit :

– Pour ton amitié.

Romeo, un peu surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber toutes ces années, continua-t-elle. Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché. J'ai même attendu que tu le fasses pendant tout ce temps.

Il sourit.

– Mais je suis heureuse que tu ne l'ais pas fait.

Enthousiaste, il la prit dans ses bras, sans qu'elle n'y répondit. Il la lâcha en disant :

– On était amis, toi et moi ! Alors rien n'aurait pu changer ça.

Même pas le pire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit sans se retourner. Mike l'avait rejoint entre temps mais était resté en retrait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main, une ombre fonça sur Proserpine, la faisant tomber en arrière. Elle mit un long moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Julie et qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.

– Prosy ! Prosy ! sanglota-t-elle. Si tu savais !

Proserpine lança un regard à Mike qui haussa les épaules. Julie s'écarta et planta son regard plein de larmes dans le sien.

– J'ai réussi ! hurla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai réussi !

– Réussi quoi ?

– Les examens !

Julie se calma un instant et essuya les larmes de bonheur qu'elle avait encore sur les joues.

– Je viens de parler à Bradbury. Il m'a dit qu'il avait consulté tous les autres professeurs et que... j'aurai probablement mes ASPICS !

– Comment est-ce qu'il peut le savoir ? On vient à peine de finir les épreuves.

– Oui il manque encore les résultats pour Lovecraft et l'Érudit mais il s'est montré très confiant pour moi. Si tu m'avais vu à l'épreuve de métamorphose : mon hiboux empereur était plus blanc que la neige elle-même ! J'ai trop géré !

Proserpine, peu expressive, prit un peu de temps à enregistrer l'information. Elle méritait vraiment d'être plaquée au sol uniquement pour ça ? Elle soupira et dit :

– Lors de notre dernière séance de révision il avait une couleur de chaussette sale, fit-elle remarquer.

– Oui mais cette fois-là, c'était par-fait ! Pile au moment où il faut. Si t'avais vu la tête de Schoemaker, il en revenait pas !

– Ça a dû le surprendre en effet.

Julie la prit de nouveau dans ses bras avec tant que de force que même Proserpine ne put s'empêcher une grimace. Mike se pencha vers elles.

– Tu lui fais mal McFly.

– Toi ta gueule ! Tronche de cake ! cria-t-elle dans sa direction, les yeux plein d'éclairs. Tu vois pas que je suis occupée avec mon amie ? Alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

– On est pas amies, souffla Proserpine.

Elle ne l'avait absolument pas dit sur un ton de reproche mais comme une simple remarque. Julie s'écarta et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu t'es plus comportée avec moi comme une amie que toutes celles qui ont prétendu l'être pendant toutes ces années, récita-t-elle de façon solennelle. Tu as sauvé mon année.

– Tu exagères.

– Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as eu plein de fois l'occasion de laisser tomber, tu aurais pu te dire que j'étais trop stupide pour y arriver comme tous les autres qui pensent que j'ai deux de QI. Mais tu m'as aidée, jusqu'au bout ! Et même si j'ai quand même foiré potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, botanique et... arithmancie, un peu divination, et astronomie sûrement, Bradbury m'a dit que je compensais avec tous mes efforts dans les autres matières. Et ça, c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

Pour la première fois, Proserpine comprit vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

– Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

– Prosy tu es la fille la plus géniale que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Faut absolument que je te présente à mes parents. T'es libre cet été ? Oh puis ils vont être dingues quand je vais leur dire que j'ai mes ASPICS ! Faut absolument que je leur envoie un hiboux !

Surexcitée, Julie se leva en un bond en marchant presque sur Proserpine qui était restée assise et bouscula Mike au passage. Il aida sa petite amie à se lever et lui sourit, légèrement moqueur.

– Elle t'est vraiment reconnaissante cette fille.

– C'est complètement injustifié, répondit-elle en époussetant sa jupe.

– Tu es trop modeste. Je suis sûr que tu l'as beaucoup aidée.

– Elle partait de loin.

– Ton père a été sympa aussi de lui dire qu'elle avait réussi.

– Il devait savoir qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rattraper ses BUSES ratées.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu crois que n'importe qui peut aller lui demander pour savoir ?

– Pas un Serpentard en tout cas.

Mike soupira. « Et c'est pas Emerald qui me le dirait à moi. » susurra-t-il entre ses dents. Puis, voyant que Proserpine ne bougeait pas, il se mit face à elle.

– Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir lui reparler ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais prit un temps pour répondre. Ils avaient évité le sujet pendant les examens mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient terminés, il n'y avait plus de raison de ne pas en parler. Cette nuit-là néanmoins, Proserpine lui avait tout raconté. Des détails, comme ce qu'elle faisait en vacances lorsqu'elle allait à la plage seule avec sa mère, mais aussi les moments les plus importants, comme l'enterrement où son père avait basculé dans la dépression. Elle lui avait raconté comme elle lui en voulait, comme elle jalousait même le professeur Carthaigh d'être plus proche de son père qu'elle était elle-même. Mike avait tout écouté, jusqu'au bout, presque sans rien dire, lui laissant choisir le contenu, les mots appropriés. À la fin, il avait essayé de la conseiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avec maladresse peut-être, mais non sans une certaine justesse. Il avait même dit quelque chose qui, pendant des jours, s'était répété en boucle dans sa tête :

« Tu sais, moi, c'est mon père qui ne veut plus me parler. » Sans être un reproche, elle avait compris le message : il lui restait un seul parent, et c'était elle qui décidait de s'en séparer, tandis que d'autres n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Proserpine avait compris, même sans qu'il l'explicitât vraiment, que sa situation familiale était compliquée. Lui aussi apparemment s'occupait d'une mère qui ne se comportait pas vraiment comme telle, probablement dépressive ou bipolaire, même s'il n'avait nommé aucune maladie. Il s'en moquait et dédramatisait la situation avec ses sourires et ses anecdotes un peu comiques. Proserpine comprit qu'il cachait derrière cela une souffrance bien réelle mais que la souffrance, comme le temps, ça s'égrainait au rythme des secondes. Qu'il fallait seulement accepter de la laisser partir.

La souffrance, comme la rancune, ça devait bien finir par partir. Il fallait seulement une impulsion.

– Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ? hésita Proserpine.

– Personne ne te force !

– Je sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est quand même encore à moi d'aller vers lui, se plaignit-elle.

Parce qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour accepter son départ. Elle le savait, elle l'avait compris en l'entendant discuter avec Flavia Mantis, mais ça restait toujours difficile. Au fond d'elle, dans un endroit qu'elle était seule à connaître, Proserpine attendait encore qu'il fît un pas vers elle.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était une impulsion de sa part.

– Proserpine.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ruber qui, à quelques pas, posait sur eux son regard abscons habituel. Mike, envahi par la gêne, partit sans rien dire. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais Proserpine le soupçonna d'avoir un peu peur de son père.

Ruber lui indiqua une salle de classe vide pour qu'ils pussent discuter tous les deux sans être dérangés. Elle le suivit, la mine accusatrice, ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à lui en vouloir. Il se tourna vers elle et dit dans un souffle.

– Tu feras certainement une très bonne auror.

Proserpine haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu as eu mes résultats ?

– Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de les demander pour savoir ça.

Il soupira.

– Je l'ai su dès que tu m'as dit que tu voulais le devenir. Je le savais mais je n'ai rien dit.

Proserpine sentit ses yeux la piquer.

– Maman aurait été très fière de toi.

– N'importe quoi. Elle détestait la magie.

– Mais elle était déjà fière de toi, elle l'aurait été encore plus. Elle l'aurait été quoi qu'il arrive. Comme moi, maintenant.

Incapable de répondre, elle regarda ses pieds.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait dit, elle n'est plus là.

– Je le sais, Prosy. Crois-moi.

Puis il ajouta d'une voix hésitante qu'elle serait jamais la seule à entendre.

– Je sais qu'il aurait mieux valu pour toi qu'elle soit là à ma place.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup porté en plein ventre. Parce que ça, elle l'avait déjà pensé. Plus d'une fois. Elle l'avait pensé dès le départ de sa mère, car sur le moment n'importe qui d'autre aurait mieux valu qu'elle à ses yeux. Elle l'avait pensé toute sa vie durant, en sentant le dialogue qui ne se faisait pas.

Elle l'avait pensé si fort, avec tant d'acharnement et de colère. L'entendre l'admettre aurait dû la soulager.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le manque de sa mère était toujours aussi difficile, il ne cesserait jamais vraiment de l'être, mais l'absence de son père le serait tout autant : il l'avait été durant toutes ces années où il s'était muré dans le silence, loin d'elle. Sauf que sa mère ne reviendrait jamais. Son père, lui, était encore là.

Sans même réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la saisit en plein vol. Proserpine enfouit son visage dans sa veste et sentit son cœur battre contre sa tempe.

– Elle me manque, murmura-t-elle.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et, malgré le tissu qui couvrait sa voix, elle ne put décoller son visage de sa veste. Ruber lui caressa doucement le dos d'un geste tendre qu'il n'avait plus eu pour elle depuis longtemps.

– Et toi aussi tu me manques papa.

Ruber posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

– Je suis là Prosy, murmura-t-il. Je ne partirai plus, je te le promets.

Et il ne la laisserait plus partir loin de lui. Plus jamais. Ni par lâcheté ni par faiblesse.

– Je suis vraiment désolé.

Pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Pour l'avoir laissé grandir trop vite. Pour n'avoir pas su la protéger. Pour avoir gâché tous ces instants qu'ils n'avaient pas passés ensemble.

Ce temps-là ne pourrait plus être rattrapé. Mais le bonheur, comme les secondes qui s'égrainent, pouvait revenir au fur et à mesure des années. Pour cela, il n'était jamais trop tard. Peu importait le temps que ça prendrait.

Il suffisait d'une seule impulsion.

Ruber et Proserpine restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis la mort d'Ella, six ans auparavant. Puis, Proserpine retomba sur ses pieds. Ruber posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la détailla attentivement, elle fit de même.

– Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parte tous les deux, cet été, avant que tu entres à l'université.

– Oui.

– On a besoin de temps pour nous.

Proserpine était d'accord, plus que tout. Elle se doutait, comme lui, que rien ne serait réglé tant qu'ils ne discuteraient pas tous les deux. Tant qu'elle ne pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tant qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps de l'écouter. Tout ne pouvait pas s'arranger en une seconde.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car, pour la première fois depuis ses douze ans, Proserpine eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir une famille. Et même si elle ne contenait qu'un seul membre, celui-ci comptait pour elle.

Et, pour la première fois, elle fut certaine que cela était réciproque.

Elle et son père sortirent de la salle et marchèrent côte à côte.

– Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? Pour fêter la fin de tes examens.

Proserpine sourit, le regard vidé par une trop forte émotion. Elle se sentait très calme, plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La lumière du soleil couchant, en plein dans son champ de vision, l'éblouissait mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Les vacances provoquaient dans l'air une odeur sucrée, plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée, ou alors n'était-ce que son imagination.

– D'accord. Mais j'aimerais prévenir quelqu'un d'abord.

– Tu parles de Mr Oliver ?

– Oui.

– Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre toi et ce garçon ? demanda-t-il, de subtils éclairs dans les yeux.

– Non, mentit-elle sans essayer d'être convaincante.

Ruber soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

– Très bien.

Après tout, ce n'était pas très important.

– On en reparlera, conclut-il dans un sourire discret.

* * *

Vous avez aimé l'histoire de Proserpine et Ruber ? Vous trouverez l'histoire de ce dernier dans ma première fic, "Le Meilleur moment de la journée".

Et si vous avez aimé Sandy, Romeo ou Avril, bientôt vous pourrez lire leurs histoires en fictions. Tenez-vous au courant.

Bonne lecture.


End file.
